Reading the Future to Save the Past
by burnmeumi
Summary: After Gaea's defeat, Mother Chaos begins to whisper into the ears of her Fates. The Ancient Laws must be changed, and the only way to do so, is to show the Olympians of the past, so that the Titanomachy and the Gigantomachy cannot happen. The Fates decide to send the Next Generation of Gods back in time, with books of their adventures, to accomplish this. Rated T for language.
1. The Arrival of the Next Generation

**Hey there guys.**

 **So, obviously, this is a new story. I got the inspiration for it last night and quickly wrote the first two chapters. This chapter acts as a prologue; the arrival of the Next Generation (the Seven, Nico, and Thalia), and their introductions. Be aware, there will most likely be mistakes in their titles, such as missed slain Titans, slain Giants, that sort of stuff.**

 **Be aware, this chapter jumps in between Hestia's POV and Percy's POV a couple times. Also, many will see Percy as slightly OOC- however, let it be known that this is how I feel that Percy really is. He, or 'she' in this story, is a very pessimistic and sarcastic individual. His natural look is one of a dark brooding one he inherits from Poseidon. He was bullied, raised with abandonment issues, as well as with a (presumably abusive) step-father, and all in all has a very low self-esteem. All of these facts hold true for Persephone in my story (except she definitely was abused by Gabe). This is also post Blood of Olympus, meaning post Tartarus, and it's not long after the end of the Second Gigantomachy, so the memories and presence of Tartarus are still very recent for her, Annabeth, and Nico.**

 **This story is also** **not** **Percabeth. While I do adore the pairing, I simply decided to not go with it. Instead, I'm making it a pairing that I've recently fallen in love with- Perlico. It was a pairing I first saw in GaleSynch's wonderful AU of Titan's Curse (and hopefully later) "Just Be Friends". I simply adored the idea of the three Greek children of the Big Three being in a relationship with each other, especially seeing how they acted with each other in the Sword of Hades. You can also see it as a piece of symbolism, as the Fates, Mother Chaos, the Next Generation, and Hestia all desire for the Olympians to get over their feuds and differences and be a true family, if you want to take it that way. However, aside from Annabeth being single (unless I decide to pair her with Will, since Nico is with his cousins) and the threesome, the canon pairings are still present. Jason and Piper are still together, Hazel and Frank still together, and Leo brought Calypso out of Ogygia.**

 **Percy also has some Roman ancestry in her, based off of (his) innate ability to speak Latin. I'm aware the Chiron taught Percy's Latin class, but the fact that he's able to speak Latin to the extent that he can in The Lightning Thief and the Son of Neptune doesn't feel right for a single year of Latin, no matter how hard you studied it. Her great-grandfather is actually a Roman deity, though who it is will be stated in the chapter during her introductions.**

 **There are a couple more things that I've done with Percy's character that is not canon that could be seen as making her OP, if this were that sort of story. However, let's face it, Percy is the strongest demigod, having surpassed even that of Heracles in valour. And as such, my Persephone is not anymore Mary Sue than Percy is Gary Stu.**

 **Now, with that all done with, let's get to the obligatory summary and disclaimer!**

 **Summary: The world isn't in shambles, Kronos' rise and the Second Titanomachy failed due to Percy, Annabeth, and Luke. Gaea didn't rise and the Second Gigantomachy failed due to the Seven, Nico, and Reyna. Gaea returned to sleep thanks to Leo, Calypso was saved, the Roman and Greek Camps were united, and everyone was happy. Why would the past need to change? Simply, to stop any of those defeats from having to happen. Chaos, the Mother of Creation, has been whispering into the ears of her Fates. She established the Ancient Laws before she entered slumber after the First Titanomachy, and now, the laws need to change. "The Second Titanomachy was caused because of the Ancient Laws, keeping the Gods away from their children, causing hate and loathing." Gaea's rise was caused due to the separation of the Greeks and the Romans. "Family must be family, and as things are now, the Olympians will never be such. Kronos will influence another and rise again, along with his Titan brethren. The peace between the Romans and Greeks will end once this generation has ended. Gaea and her children will rise a third time, and the Olympians will eventually fall." Only the current rulers of the Earth can change the Ancient Laws. However, why would they? The Olympians are immortals, and immortality has a tendency to desensitise beings from their own existence. To make immortals arrogant.**

 **The Mother of Creation's Solution? Take the epitome of her ideals, the Next Generation, and send them back to a point in time when the Olympians were the most malleable yet aware of the dangers that were quickly approaching them. The Next Generation, made up of the Heroes of Olympus and the Legendary Seven that stopped the rise of Kronos and Gaea, the symbols of family and togetherness. Three Romans, five Greeks, and one of both civilisations, a relationship between the Sky, the Earth, and the Sea, the greatest Heroes of their time, are sent back in time with books- books that contain all the information the Olympians should need to change their ways and the Ancient Laws. The Moirai pull in all the information of all nine different life strings, and embed them into books, contact their local Goddess of Time and Fate, and request the Next Generation to be sent to December 21st, 2000. The Goddess accepts, with one statement from the Fates. "The concepts taken from the books could either raise Olympus into a true Golden Age, or raze it and herald a new "Golden Age", worse than even that of Kronos and his Titans' rule."**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me. The series' are property of Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. This work is not meant for profit, simply meant for the enjoyment of myself and others. If you enjoy this work, please support the official release.**

* * *

— _December 21_ _st_ _, 2000: Hall of the Gods, Mount Olympus_ —

I sighed softly, gazing at my family from my location within the hearth. This year's Winter Solstice meeting sadly turned out the same way _every_ Solstice meeting ended up. My younger siblings, particularly my three brothers, and my youngest brother's children arguing about the same things that had been argued about for centuries now. Zeus and Poseidon about their place in Mother's heart, whether or not the ocean or the sky were better than the other, etc. I heard a bit here and there on how of _course_ Zeus broke the oath. However, that seemed a little hypocritical to me, as I _knew_ Poseidon had sired a daughter seven years ago. To Zeus' left, my younger sister Hera continued to scold her husband on his many affairs—his most recent one of Beryl Grace, which spawned his half-blooded daughter Thalia Grace.

To Hera's left, Demeter continued her eternity long rant against Hades for 'stealing her precious 'Kore' away from her, said God of the Underworld wisely choosing to ignore the goddess' rant. Wisely enough, Athena chose to stay quiet, though that might have been due to the fact that her usual suspect (my unfortunate second youngest brother, whom was unfortunate enough to get on goddess' bad side centuries ago, and that lady does _not_ forgive) was in his spiel with her father. To Athena's left, Artemis continued shouting at her brother from across the room, occasionally reaching for her silver bow, while Apollo continued his tradition of doing anything to get on his sister's nerves (probably one of the few 'stable' familial traditions those two had after that whole Orion thing however long ago). Wisely, and rather oddly, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, and even Hades stayed silent amongst the arguing.

Though Hades would occasionally send a defensive glare against our youngest brother's angry and accusatory glare—probably for that Thalia girl's recent… 'death' and 'revival' into a luscious pine tree. I sighed and shook my head at my dysfunctional family. After centuries, I'd hoped that they'd have changed at least a _slight_ bit—but apparently, immortality doesn't exactly allow for that.

Before I could open my mouth to cease the arguments, a blinding light filled the room. The light was accompanied by nine voices—five feminine voices, and four masculine voices, which were then followed by a loud thud as the first voice hit the ground, and the other eight followed.

The light faded almost as quickly as it appeared, and I looked at the centre of the Hall. Nine individuals lied in a pile around each other. The first individuals I noticed were two girls that looked like feminine clones of my two youngest brothers, and a young male that looked as my oldest younger brother did as a young teen. My eyes narrowed a smidge, more children of the Big Three?

The next was a blonde teen that made myself briefly flicker to Vesta, looking much like a younger clone of Jupiter, my youngest brother's Roman form. Did that boy have _another_ affair behind Juno's back? My form stayed for a moment as I glanced at a young demigoddess I remembered Pluto having eighty or so years ago. I flickered back to myself and continued looking at the individuals as Zeus lost his temper—an unfortunately common occurrence with that boy.

— _Persephone Jackson's First Person POV_ —

My eyes drifted open slowly, deciding to briefly ignore the simultaneous pain of landing on the solid ground front first (seriously, why is it _always_ front first? Can't it be the side first for once?) and the pain of having something else land on your back with a _lot_ of force. What in the name of Hades did the Fates have against me?

The first thing I noticed were the thirteen assembled giants—okay, not Giants as in the monster race, but giants as in… you get what I mean. Then I noticed the familiar layout of the Hall of the God's before Annie's reconstruction after Grandfather's assault on Olympus nearly a year ago.

Oh shit was the first thing I thought. We time travelled, didn't we.

I felt the thing on top of me squirm a little, and felt the definite presence of a pair of breasts pushing against my back. I was half tempted to launch the person off of me, but decided against it once she jumped off of me.

Thalia, I thought. She left a _very_ familiar tingling sensation coursing through my body. I slowly stood up and glanced around the Hall. Annie—Erm, Annabeth landed not too far from me on my left, as well as Leo, Nico, and Piper. Thalia had also jumped off in that direction. A glance to my right proved that Jason, Hazel, and Frank had landed not too far from me on that side. Well, _that_ was coincidental wasn't it?

My eyes snapped closed when my Uncle started to shout in anger and annoyance. Honestly, after hearing it the first time over four years ago, I sorta' started tuning him out. His angry rants were very similar in effect to Smelly Gabe's. And I had to put up with _him_ for years at home.

A soft shushing sound came from behind Zeus—from Hestia in the hearth. Zeus' angry shouting died down within an instant—an ability that seemed to only exist for Thalia, Hera, and Hestia. Hestia smiled softly at us, though I could tell she was suspicious of us. She, if my theory was correct, didn't know who we were, and so she didn't know whether we were a threat to her family or not.

Sometimes that woman could be more tactical than the Goddess of War Strategy herself, which frankly was frightening.

"Before you start shouting accusations, little brother," Hestia said softly. "Why don't we ask whom they are, and why they're here?"

Zeus grumbled slightly under his breath, but relented. From what I'd seen, that was something every Olympian did when Hestia spoke—most prominently the children of Kronos and Rhea, as well as their own demigod children. Guess that came with being the first born daughter of Kronos and Rhea, as well as the Goddess of Family.

"Fine," ole arrogant and theatric boomed. "All of you state your names and intentions." Who did he think we are, criminals or terrorists?

Actually, knowing my father's youngest brother, probably.

We all stood up and glanced at each other, all deciding that the children of the Big Three would go last (granted, that didn't save us much time from having to deal with twelve differently pissed off gods and _lots_ of explanations. I'd leave those to Annie).

Leo stepped forward first, and gave his elfish grin that to this _day_ makes me insist he must be a legacy of Hermes or Mercury (probably Hermes, Mercury's children seem to encompass his lighter domains). Hey bowed mockingly and spoke in that joking voice of his. "Leo Valdez, one of the Seven, slayer of Gaea, son of Hephaestus, and God of Fire and Machines, at your service." Oh yes, after Leo's little stunt on landing in Ogygia and rescuing Calypso (a mistake I continue to kick myself for), Leo was made a minor god that took over for some of the duties his father simply didn't have time for, rendering Hephaestus as purely the God of Smithing (though he still had that volcanoes thing).

Hephaestus seemed shocked at first, but shrugged and returned to his generally uninterested façade. Hmm, seems like he's always been that way. Maybe that was just something immortality did? I shuddered a bit.

Piper stepped up next, her brown hair just as choppy as ever and her kaleidoscope eyes in full affect. She bowed softly and spoke in that ever alluring voice of her. "My name is Piper McLean, one of the Seven, slayer of Enceladus and Kihone, daughter of Aphrodite, and Goddess of Natural Beauty, Language, and the Voice." I grinned at the bored and almost disappointed look Ares had. But despite how 'lame' Piper's domains sounded, they could actually be used in a deadly way—just like her mother's domain over Beauty, and especially her domain over the Voice.

Aphrodite smiled proudly at her daughter, though oddly disappointed that she was 'Natural Beauty'. Wait… neither of the Olympians have questioned how their children aren't still, well… children. Did we _not_ travel back in time? Did we travel to a new dimension? Or was I just dreaming.

Honestly, probably the last one. I tended to have some weird dreams.

Annie walked up and for the first time, one of the Olympians seemed shocked. Annie's blonde curls continued to fly behind her as she walked, and while I wasn't exactly a very girly, well… girl, Annie had curls and hair that I'd kill for. Her stormy grey eyes sparkled with amusement and understanding as she bowed before the Olympians, already skittering across the room as she pictured the renovations she made to the Hall. "My name is Annabeth Chase, one of the Seven, co-slayer of Kronos, Arachne, and the revived Enceladus, founder of the Athena Parthenos, trekker of Tartarus, daughter of Athena, and the Goddess of Architecture and co-Goddess of Battle Strategy." Having two goddesses with the same domain wasn't exactly a common thing, but Annie was just as good at strategizing as her mother, the Olympian Goddess of Battle Strategy, while she was still a mortal.

It seemed like the gods were beginning to wonder what the 'Seven' were, which was another thing that was bothering me. So… not a dream? Maybe?

I braced myself as Frank stepped up. We were about to be in for a series of awful headaches. I glanced around as Frank bowed, still looking as muscular and soldier like as he did after his father's blessing, though looking a little pudgier. Looks like Thalia and I were the only ones to brace for the pain and the flicker.

"My name is Frank Zhang, one of the Seven, slayer of Alcyoneus, son of Mars and legacy of Neptune, and God of Shapeshifting, Necromancy, and Tactics." And _there_ was the head pain and flickering. The head pain from the gods trying to stay in their Greek persona, and the flickering from them _failing_ and shifting into their Roman personas. My companions glared at me and Thalia when they noticed we were the only ones that hadn't, and I rolled my eyes. Though I felt like it was more for the fact that we were Greeks in a room filled with Romans. Hmm. Okay, guess bracing was _not_ my best idea.

However, before any of the Olympians (besides Jupiter (guess he wouldn't attack his daughter? I mean, there's no we he'd _know_ ), Neptune (he's _not_ my father, Poseidon is. But, I guess he still felt some familial connection), Minerva, and Diana) could attack, Hazel stepped up. Guess it was time for the Big Three.

Juno's eyes narrowed at Jason, possibly recognising him from baby Jason (if we did travel back, did we travel back to a point where we all had been born?), while Pluto's widened slightly at seeing Hazel. Hah! So we're at least _after_ 1942, since Pluto recognised his formerly dead daughter! Score one for Percy!

Hazel's beautiful brown curls also flew behind her as she walked, stopping in the same line as the others and bowed respectfully. "I am Hazel Levesque, one of the Seven, slayer of Alcyoneus and Pasiphaë, daughter of Pluto, and the Goddess of Precious Metals and the Mist." Jupiter rounded on Pluto and began to open his mouth. Uh oh.

Pluto sighed and cut of his brother's accusation before he could start. "I sired her in 1928, brother. She died in '42," his eyes narrowed sharply at his daughter. "However, I would quite love to know _how_ you're here and alive."

I sighed myself. "Doors of Death were open, Deathboy here—" I jabbed my thumb at Nico, "—brought her back from the Fields of Asphodel, and Thanatos—erm, Mors didn't feel like taking her back due to the Prophecy of Seven."

Pluto glared at me and I shrugged. He'd been doing that since I met him. Honestly, it got old. However, Annie also glared at me, probably because of how blunt I was and how I didn't let her explain. Eh.

I frowned suddenly. Did we want to finish off the Romans so that this situation didn't happen again? Or did we want to save the children of the Sky God (both personas) for second to last?

Jason stepped up next, his perfect body walking up with an air of confidence that that boy seemed to always carry. Guess it came from being both a Roman, and (formerly) the Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Superman (as we all came to call Jason for his cardboard cut-out looks, and tendency to only use the Aerokinesis he got from being a son of Jupiter) bowed and spoke loudly. "My name is Jason Grace, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, one of the Seven, co-slayer of Porphyrion, slayer of Krios, destroyer of Mount Othrys, son of Jupiter and Champion of Juno, and the God of the Air, and minor God of the Weather." The latter part was sort of a domain that was shared between a few gods, so he wasn't the God of Weather, luckily. That boy inherited the entirety of his father's pride.

It seemed like Neptune and Pluto wanted to say something to Jupiter, but a look from Vesta silenced them before they could speak.

Nico walked up next. Cue another set of headaches and more flickering. Unlike all of the previous ones, Nico didn't bow. He just stood there confidently, confidence that came from being a child of the Big Three. "My name is Nico DiAngelo, slayer of Clytius, trekker of Tartarus, saviour of the Athena Parthenos, son of Hades, and God of Darkness, Grudges, and Fear." I nodded absently at the 'grudges' part. That boy had held a _very_ bad grudge toward me for years after his sister Bianca died.

The same thing that happened with Hazel happened with Nico, except Hades explained that Nico was _supposed_ to be in the Lotus Hotel. Hmm, the Gods are taking this rather calmly.

Nico then shot a grin and spoke rather smugly, but also jokingly and tauntingly. "As well as boyfriend of two very lucky ladies." I rolled my eyes.

Thals walked up next. I was going last? I glared at the punk's back, why dontcha single me out even more, I thought briefly.

Thalia's leather outfit clung tightly to her body, and left very little about her figure to the imagination. Her electrifyingly blue eyes shone with pride and power, as well as the same confidence Nico held as the child of the Big Three, and as the child of the Lord of the Skies and of the Gods. And like Nico, she didn't bow. "I am Thalia Grace, co-slayer of Atlas, former Lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, and Goddess of Justice, Maidens, and Childbirth." She also muttered something else underneath her breath that I'm pretty sure only I caught. Artemis looked a little surprised, guess it wasn't every day that some random girl comes in and states that she's now a Goddess of two of your domains.

However, no one's surprise was quite to the level of Zeus'. He gaped and looked at Thals as if his daughter and just escaped death. Wait…

"B-But, you're supposed to be a pine tree!" he shouted in shock and confusion. So, we're before Thals got revived, but after she was turned into a tree? I glanced at Annie and saw the gears turning in her head. Oh Chaos, thank you Wisegirl! This was starting to hurt.

Annie simply muttered "Golden Fleece" as an explanation. Oh no, she's entered her eternal thought mode again. When she enters her Thought Mode, it's almost as if she steps into her own little Mind Palace that she can't be bothered to exit until she's figured something out.

I sighed when everyone else's eyes turned to me in expectation. I stepped up keeping my head high, watching as my father's eyes widened in shock, as well as his siblings'. Well, I was always told that I looked nearly identical to my father one time when Artemis cursed him to take the form of a female for a couple decades (apparently Athena wanted more of a punishment for the Medusa incident). I confidently looked at all fourteen gods, Hestia included. And like Nico and Thals, I did not bow.

— _Hestia's First Person POV_ —

My eyes widened a little when Poseidon's child walked up, my younger brother's only mortal daughter. Her hair was long, silky, black, and regal, though with a stripe of grey through it, much like Athena's girl. Her face an aristocratic narrow, more so the girl's cousins', despite Zeus and Hades both looking more regal than Poseidon. Her lithe form was that of a swimmer's, a form she carried with a pride and confidence I'd seen in Hades' and Zeus/Jupiter's own children—a confidence belonging only to that of a child of the Big Three, and a pride carried only by a leader. Her eyes were the sea-green I'd expected of all children of the Sea God, but they curiously flashed with specks of gold, silver, and grey.

Though her eyes were what shocked me. The eyes were the windows to the soul, though only windows that those closest to an individual can see into—and as the Goddess of Family and Domesticity, I am able to see into the 'windows' of anyone closely related to me, even the ones of Hades and his son, that Nico boy. And as a daughter as Poseidon, her eyes should have been the most open and expressive, much as the ocean.

But they were the opposite. Even to me, her eyes were closed off, only letting through a sense of sadness and pain every now and then. And only then, did I get an even closer look—a look I doubt the rest of my family cared to take. Her body, while lithe with the clothing she was wearing, was unnaturally thin. Her face was only regal at first glance, but with a closer look proved to be very gaunt. Despite the pride and confidence she displayed, she was shaking slightly, as if standing hurt, and standing with all the eyes of my family hurt and scared her. Her eyes were darting back and forth, as if expecting a fight. I saw the same sort of mannerisms on Nico and Athena's girl, Annabeth. What was it those two had in common? And it hit me, Tartarus. The girl had also been through Tartarus.

I noticed Thalia and Nico discretely comfort the girl, actions that seemed to have caught Aphrodite's attention as well. Were Thalia and Poseidon's daughter those two 'lucky ladies'?

The girl did not bow before she started to speak, similar to Nico and Thalia. "Hey there," she said informally, breaking the formality even more and I noticed her cousins and Athena's daughter roll their eyes, clearly having expecting this. The girl also grinned in a crooked, slightly sarcastic way, though it seemed forced onto her naturally pensive face (a look that's shared by my younger brother, unshockingly). "I'm Persephone Jackson, Saviour of Olympus and one of the Seven, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, defeater of the Furies and the Minotaur, slayer Medusa, founder of the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness, defeater of Polyphemus and founder of the Golden Fleece, Carrier of the Sky, defeater of Antaeus, bearer of the Curse of Achilles, co-slayer of Kronos, slayer of Stheno and Eurayle, Salyer of Polybotes, co-slayer of Otis and Ephialtes, and trekker—" Here the girl, Persephone, paused and choked back a tiny sob. Poor girl. "—Trekker of Tartarus, daughter of Poseidon, legacy of Athena and Saturn, blessed of Artemis, and the Goddess of Time, Heroes, Loyalty, Fate, Tides, and Bodily Fluids." She stopped for a second, as if to let us take in that abundance of information. Poseidon looked ashen with worry, while the rest of my family was shocked. And rightfully so.

Athena—wait, no, Minerva—choked out the question the most of us had on our minds. "Legacy of Saturn?" she asked, almost fearfully.

Poseidon's girl nodded. "He uh… He was apparently able to create an Image of himself in the Mortal World, and, well… sired my grandfather, I think?"

Poseidon proceeded to collapse into a puddle of water.

— _Persephone's First Person POV_ —

I giggled softly when my dad burst into a puddle of water, but eyed the rest of the Olympians with worry. They looked absolutely terrified of the thought that Saturn was able to bake a corporeal Image in the Mortal World while being in pieces in Tartarus.

I frowned slightly after that. Wait, Kronos was my grandfather and _Saturn_ was my great-grandfather… I shook my head. Stop worrying about our family tree, I told myself, it'll just confuse you.

Once the gods started to calm down, many of them then looked to Artemis. The Goddess of the Hunt shrugged herself, and looked down at me with a critical eye. "If you are Persephone Jackson," she said. "How is it you now look to be seventeen? I believe the young maiden I saw just mere months ago was that of a seven year old."

Seven years old? Welp, there's our date. "December 21st, 2000?" Annabeth and I both asked.

Artemis nodded, though she looked confused. "Yes, that is the date, though I do not understand why you two would state it."

"Welp, there you go guys," I said, smirking crookedly and tossing my arms around Nico and Thals' shoulders. "Just under ten years, that's how far back we are."

* * *

 **And there you guys go. How many of the changes to Persephone that I made did you guys guess at the beginning or while reading? Probably all of them, considering they weren't extremely original.**

 **Now, onward to explanations! First things first, the Roman and Greek personas in my stories _are_ different personas, meaning they do not hold many memories of what their other persona's have done. And thus, have an innate hatred for anything Greek (at this point in time). Percy and Thalia, being new goddesses, were not aware of that, and only knew they didn't want to shift forms nor experience the headaches of such occurrence. That's why they braced themselves for Frank's introduction. The Roman forms of the Next Generation (whose names will be revealed as the story progresses) have very little memory of their Greek forms or the Greek forms of their friends, and thus, the glare at Percy and Thalia. Percy was able to piece it together, and Thalia most likely was as well. And while on the basis of Roman forms, the Romans, while in Roman forms, introduced themselves with their Greek forms' names, simply for how similar their forms are currently (having only been gods for a short amount of time, outside of Percy's case sorta').**

 **And on Time and Percy; As the Goddess of Time, shouldn't Percy have been able to instantly where they were in time? And on that note, shouldn't they _all_ have known because of knowing the Fates' plans? If it weren't for the fact that I feel like new gods don't have perfect control over their abilities, I'd say 'yes'. However, Percy _is_ a new Goddess. And despite having the knowledge that her domains of Time and Fate should bring her, she doesn't have perfect control over them. In fact, she has little to no control over them, what with how large and powerful the domain of Time and Fate are. She has more control over her smaller and arguably less important domains, such as her domain over bodily fluids (an idea I got purely from House of Hades, where Percy comments on how he should be able to control Akhlys' bodily fluids down in Tartarus, despite Poseidon only having the Sea has his domain. For another example, Piper's domain over Language is extremely tiny and basic, so she is able to control it to almost perfection (shown in the next chapter). **

**Now, for the rest of the Next Generation's domains. I made them all things that they all have had experience with in canon, roles their parents had that Riordan didn't exactly show much. Thus the reason they're all 'Minor Gods', and not Olympians like most other stories generally make them. Of course, I arguably gave Thalia, Nico, and Percy all very powerful domains, befitting their canon and fanon roles of the strongest half-bloods of their time. And no, Percy doesn't have Swordsmanship as a domain by itself. Her domain over Heroes covers quite a lot, including the combat skills of Heroes.**

 **Thalia took over the domain of Justice from her father, and both Childbirth and Maidens from Artemis. Zeus, as Riordan presents him, is simply too paranoid and not level headed enough to accurately encompass Justice. After the Titanomachy, sure it made sense for him. But not now, several centuries later. And taking over Childbirth and Maidens are simply to allow for Artemis to dedicate more time to her dominion over the Hunt. Artemis still dislikes men in her time, yet does not hate them. She is able to admit when they have skill, and as such, will invite them to join the Hunt. Under the pretense that they don't pursue her huntresses of course.**

 **Nico took Darkness over from his father, so that Hades could focus more on the Dead and the Underworld (Hazel's taking of the precious metals also assisting). His dominion over fear is different from Phobos. As Phobos is simply the personification of War brought Fear, Nico's is more of Natural and True Fear. Remember Grover's little "all rational creatures fear the dark"? That's the sort of Fear Nico encompasses, all of humanity's natural fears. Humans fear being alone, they fear death, they fear what they do not understand- those are the fears belonging in Nico's domain. And his dominion over Grudges? A small dominion in practice, but one that is large in effect. The reason that holding grudges is identified as a fatal flaw is because of how similar it is to personal loyalty. Personal loyalty makes it so that one is a very forgiving individual, under the hopes that they can be saved and be made into 'good' people. Holding grudges makes it so that you are loyal to an individual so much that, once that trust is broken, you find it nigh impossible to trust them ever again. Even in canon, Nico was hesitant to trust Percy again. And remember, a grudge against the gods was enough for Luke to betray them and revive Kronos to bring about their downfall. Grudges are powerful and deadly things**

 **I allude back a lot to how Perlico didn't bow for one reason; it symbolises their canon and fanon positions. After the Sword of Hades, the fanon began calling Percy, Thalia, and Nico the next Big Three. In fact, Google "Children of the Big Three". Almost all of the fan art is of that trio, because they are canonically the strongest Heroes of their generation, while fanonically being the "Next Big Three". Them having more and stronger domains is because of their statuses within the fanon. They wouldn't bow because their strength gives them great pride. Add that on to their being, again, children of the Big Three, and their pride essentially prevents them from bowing. Percy especially, what with her being both Greek and Roman, a former leader of both camps, and the strongest half-blood alive.**

 **And no, there won't be any huge freak out to the three dating. They're far too reserved for that (even Poseidon). Zeus and Poseidon will glare a lot at Percy and Thalia respectively, and Hades I doubt would really care all that much. Zeus and Poseidon are both just super overprotective dads, though reserved ones. And unlike other stories where the gods explode and such about how they came from the future, or how the Big Three broke their pact, that's also not there. The gods have been alive for centuries, I think enough crazy shit has happened in their lifetime that nine children of theirs that came back in time and declared they were gods doesn't really shock them all that much. Like the summary says, immortality can desensitise you. And I feel Hestia would be rational enough to know when to keep her siblings controlled, and has enough authority as the eldest born child of Kronos and Rhea, and the Goddess of Domesticity.**

 **The varying POVs between Percy and Hestia were also there as symbolism. They both symbolise the main themes of this work- Percy represents the loyalty the gods should have to each other, as well as the loyalty the half-bloods should have to their godly family and the loyalty that should exist between the Romans and the Greeks, all to fend off grudges like Luke's, or the rivalry between the entirety of the Greeks and the entirety of the Romans, Percy being both Greek and Roman herself, while also being in a romantic relationship with the God of Grudges. Hestia represents, obviously, the familial bonds that need to be present so as to prevent the Second Titanomachy and the Second Gigantomachy, as well as to prevent anymore great disasters that could befall Olympus and the gods, as well as the immortals. I always viewed Hestia as truly being the strongest goddess in the Greek Mythology, same with Vesta in the Roman, simply because of how powerful familial bonds are and how much of an effect simply having a home can have on a person's psyche. The demigods that joined Kronos wanted a home where they felt like they belonged, and they wanted a family that they felt loved them. And of course, the gods couldn't provide this because of the Ancient Laws. And that is the reason behind the themes of a home, a family, and loyalty will be making such a large presence in this story.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be up right after this one, once I have the author's notes done with that one. The next chapter will have the Next Generation explaining their reasoning behind coming back in time, and the summary present on the back of the Lightning Thief. Chapter three will actually begin the book, and then onward from there.**

 **Also, without ANs this thing was at just over 3,400 words. Now, with ANs, it's at nearly 6,400. That's about five pages of notes and explanations that I _know_ at least one person would have asked about, if not a lot more. **


	2. The Books and the Preface

**And here it is, the actual beginning of the reading of the book. Honestly, there's not really much to say right now, considering the first chapter just went up and so no feedback has been received. There aren't any reviews to publicly respond to, and no obligatory news about my life to talk about besides the fact that I wrote both of these chapters, and the several pages of ANs while listening to Nightwish. Which, lemme' say, is the perfect way for me to do this.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me. The series' are property of Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. This work is not meant for profit, simply meant for the enjoyment of myself and others. If you enjoy this work, please support the official release.**

* * *

— _Persephone's First Person POV_ —

The Olympians looked at me in confusion, Thals hitting my side with a lightning infused elbow. Ow, did she know how much that hurts?

"What do you mean by 'how far back we are'?" Athena questioned, looking at her daughter and as far away from me as she could. I rolled my eyes. Wow, even knowing that I was, like, her great-granddaughter didn't fend off her initial malice that being her uncle's child carried. Bitch.

Nico opened his mouth before Annie could. "She obviously means our time travel, dearest Goddess of Wisdom" he drawled out sarcastically. Oh yeah, he learned from the best. I loved that man.

Athena glared at the son of Hades, and he gave her his best 'fuck with me and I'll fuck with you' glare. While not as good as my 'I'll kill you later' glare, it was still an effective one. What, with his being the God of Grudges and Fear.

I'm pretty sure Athena muttered something about how I, as the Goddess of Time, should have known what time we were in instantly, since I _was_ the one that instigated the time travel. I bristled slightly. Well excuse me, I thought, I'm sort of a new goddess.

Poseidon coughed loudly, bringing our attention to him—wait, when did he reform? Ah well. "If you all travelled to the past," he _did_ look a little sceptical about it, "what is your reason to do so?"

My eight other companions all turned to look at me, and I started to shake a little. Calm down Percy! You're not in Tartarus anymore! Umm… why did we come back again? Oh yeah! "We came at the request of the Fates," I stated loudly. Sorry, I tend to forget things easily, despite being a goddess and a legacy of the wisdom goddess. Maybe Mnemosyne cursed me at some point in my life? "They wished for us to come back and read ten books and some short stories with you all, in hopes that the future could turn out better." Okay, so when it was said out loud, and in my voice, the idea seemed childish and futile.

Ares' eyes narrowed at me. "What books," he growled out, as if the entire situation was _my_ fault. Which, to be fair, it technically could be, considering I was the one that brought us back. "In case you haven't noticed, _little goddess_ —" I bristled at the name "—there aren't any books here."

I rolled my eyes and glared. "I've noticed that," I growled out, losing my temper a little. "Do you think I'm an _idiot_?" I huffed. "I _am_ the great-granddaughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, you meathead."

Ares bristled, but before an argument could start, we were blinded by another flash of light. Why was it _always_ a flash of light? I grunted as something heavy hit my head. And why was it always _me_!?

The light faded, and I picked up the box that had (presumably) hit my head and had landed on its top. Opening the lid, I groaned slightly. Eleven books rested within the box. Wait, eleven?

I tried to read the titles, but groaned again as my head started to hurt. So, apparently, when a half-blood gets turned into a god/goddess, they _don't_ lose their ADHD or dyslexia, so English was still extremely hard for us to read.

Annie arched an eyebrow and came over to me. "I'm guessing the books are in there?" I nodded. She looked into it and groaned as well. "Why are they in English," she muttered, grabbing the box out of my hands and spinning around. She walked up to Piper. "Here, _you_ read these. And if possible, please convert them into a language the other eight of us could read."

See, since Pipes was the Goddess of Language, her dyslexia basically disappeared. Which made all of us _extremely_ jealous. I may be no child of Athena, but I did enjoy the occasional Hemmingway and Poe, even a bit of T.S. Eliot. Though don't tell my dad—he's not a book guy. He's not dumb, far from it actually (I mean, he's been at odds with great-grandma for centuries, there's _no_ way he could do that if her were an idiot), he just was never able to sit still enough to read. Much like Uncle Zeus, always in movement due to their domains of the sky and ocean.

Piper giggled and grabbed the box from the blonde haired goddess. She conjured up a table and set the box onto it, pulling out the books in chronological order.

How'd she know what order they were supposed to be in? I don't think she did, I just did because of the whole Time aspect of my domains.

She started reading the names to herself, though loud enough for us and the Olympians to hear. "Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief,—" What? Were these books in an alternate universe? Or did they just use my preferred nickname? "—Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson: The Titan's Curse,—" Alright Pipes, no need to read the beginning every time. "—Battle of the Labyrinth, Sword of Hades, The Last Olympian,—" Seems like she agrees. "—The Lost Hero, Daughter of Neptune,—" Okay, so the answer to my previous question was the latter. As Pipes continued to read the titles and set the books down, I saw my father, great-grandmother, and patron get ever more worried. Already worried for little ole me? "—Mark of Athena, House of Hades, and Blood of Olympus," she finished, exhaling softly as she tossed the box away.

Okay, so, I tried _really_ hard to evade the box. But apparently, I did something in the past to piss the Fates off, because the empty box hit me square in the face. I sighed as Nics and Thals laughed at my expense. I pouted and Nico leaned in, his lips ghosting over my forehead. Thals giggled and rubbed my back gently. I rolled my eyes, but smiled myself. Those two might make fun of me from time to time, but I loved them.

That, and we all found the other's pain (as long as it wasn't anything serious) funny.

I looked down at the box and noticed a slip of paper resting at the bottom. "What the…" I muttered softly while Nico and Thalia both returned their attention to the books and the gods as they started to conjure up places for the nine of us to sit. I reached down and picked up the piece of paper. Oh thank Chaos, I thought, though still slightly annoyed. They wrote in a language I could _read_. Though it was in Latin, not Greek. So, I flickered into Persis, my Roman form.

Thals stared at me curiously. "Percy—" she stopped when she saw my form. My Roman persona didn't look much different from my Greek persona, but the gold in my eyes were slightly more pronounced, considering Saturn was the only Roman ancestry I had in me. Her form flickered into that of her Roman form. The interesting thing about Thals' Roman persona was that, for whatever reason (maybe to just be different), she turned into a guy. Maybe Thaddeus just sat right, while being a guy's name? Maybe it was because the Romans were less accepting of homosexuality? I dunno', I never really questioned it. Thaddeus continued where Thals left off. "—Persis? What's up?"

I looked over the note. "The Fates left us a note," I responded, my voice a tad more serious and strict.

"And?" Nico drawled out, keeping his Greek form for whatever reason. I looked up and noticed that Thaddeus and I were the only ones in our Roman forms—even Jason, Hazel, and Frank maintained their Greek forms, despite being Roman born demigods.

I looked back at the note and read. " _To the Olympians and the Next Generation, we presume Lady Persis succeeded in her first use of her time travelling ability if this letter is being read. If everything went to plan, the Next Generation should be in the Hall of the Gods on the Winter Solstice in the year 2,000 (though as the Goddess of Fate, she could be in the future or further in the past). If you all are in the right time, congratulations._

 _The purpose of reading these books are to open your eyes, Olympians, to the lives your children live under Mother Chaos' Ancient Laws. As these Laws were established before she went to rest within the Void, they are understandably—how the Next Generation say it—behind the times. Mother Chaos has recently whispered to us that she desires the Ancient Laws to be changed, though she wishes for the change to happen before 2006, when Lord Saturn begins his return from the Pit._

 _The first six books tell the story of Lady Percy Jackson in her first four years of knowing about her heritage as a demigoddess. The last five will tell the story of the Seven, and the second Great Prophecy of this Era—the Prophecy of Seven, hailing the reemergence of the Earth Mother. As you read these, remember Olympians. The things you take from the books could raise Mount Olympus into a true Golden Age, or raze it and herald a new "Golden Age" under either Saturn or Terra._

 _You twenty three will be the only ones present to read, no one will be brought back unless done by Lady Persis herself."_

I stopped reading, deciding to leave the rest of the note known only to me. Thaddeus and Annie were the only two. When they looked questioningly in my direction, I just shook my head. I looked back at the Olympians and flickered back into my Greek form, Thaddeus doing the same.

I looked over to the books, and noticed they were now all in Greek. Thank you, Piper. I looked up at the Olympians and sighed softly. "Would you all mind shifting the Hall so that it'll be the size of human mortals?" I questioned. They gave me an awkward look, but I thought it was a reasonable request. The books were all human sized, which means the reader needed to be human sized. And I don't think one person wanted to be tiny in a giant room, surrounded by giants.

Athena gave me a look, but seemed to understand my unstated reasoning. She nodded and gave the other Olympians a look that dared them to go against her. I guess being a Goddess of War Strategy could make you pretty intimidating. Granted, I've dealt with her looks and worse, so it didn't do much to me.

Wait a minute. I frowned slightly. She obviously read my mind, right? How do you do that? I know every god and goddess has the ability of telepathic communication, but the nine of us new gods never learnt how to. I shook my head. Later, I told myself.

I looked around me as the room got smaller, closer to a normal size throne room—I assume, of course, since I've never _seen_ a mortal's throne room. The Olympians shrank with the room, becoming human sized. Artemis took her twelve year old form—which was typical of my patron, no matter what persona she was in. Zeus' children, Aphrodite included, took the form of twenty somethings (except Apollo, he took the form of an eighteen year old), and the children of Kronos and Rhea took the form of thirty somethings. Hmm, did they consider themselves that age in actuality? Or were they just what the preferred to be?

Ugh, damn ADHD. Still can't stay focused on one thing for too long unless it's a fight or a good book—one that I can actually read. Athena stepped down and picked up the first book, "The Lightning Thief". Oh joy, truly, truly starting at the beginning then.

She turned the book around and took a peek at the summary. One of her elegant brows arched and she looked at me. I shrugged, having no idea what she was on about.

 **Percy Jackson is about to be kicked out of boarding school… again.**

Annie shook her head. "Yeah, that pretty much sums up Percy's pre-Camp Half-Blood days."

"And post-Camp Half-Blood days," Thals joked, snickering in my direction. I pouted and she rolled her eyes, leaning in to playfully peck my cheek. "Don't pout, Kelp Head. I'm just screwing with you."

Yeah, I noticed.

 **And that's the least of her troubles. Lately, mythological monsters and the gods of Mount Olympus seem to be walking straight out of the pages of Percy's Greek mythology textbook and into her life. And worse, she's angered a few of them.**

What else is new, I said semi-jokingly and semi-scathingly in my mind.

Nico chuckled and shook his head. "What else is new," he joked. I glanced at him curiously and he smiled at me, the rest of my group laughing and nodding as well. Dad just looked worried, while Athena and Artemis just looked curious. I think I heard a 'How many has she pissed off?' whispered among the two, but no one else had anything to say.

Athena kept reading.

 **Zeus' master lightning bolt has been stolen,—**

Zeus straightened at this and reached down to clutch said symbol of power. He glared at all of us, primarily Hades and Dad in a way of 'which one of you dared to steal my precious bolt!' I sighed and shook my head at his paranoia.

— **and Percy is the prime suspect.**

His glare turned to me, and I returned it with my own glare. But before I could say anything, Thalia spoke up. "Dad, she didn't steal your bolt." He looked a little sceptical. "I'm pretty sure the true thief will be revealed in the book, so please, stop glaring at my girlfriend."

Zeus' grip on his bolt tightened at the word 'girlfriend', and I'm pretty sure he was trying to shoot lightning bolts at me from his eyes. I glanced at my dad and saw him glaring much the same way at Thals, almost like he was trying to drain all of her bodily fluids from her body. Thank Chaos that ichor and blood were as different as they were, or I'm pretty sure he'd be blocking all of Thals' blood in her heart.

"Erm…" Annie drew out, looking at the suddenly very tense atmosphere. "Mother, please continue?" Athena was too eager to abide.

 **Now Percy and her friends have just ten days to find and return Zeus' stolen property and bring peace to a warring Mount Olympus. But to succeed on her quest, Percy will have to do more than catch the true thief: she must come to terms with the father that abandoned her;—**

Dad flinched and I looked up at him sadly. "Hey, dad, we're all cool now," I told him, not liking the sad look on his face. Of course I had some resentment at the time, everyone either knew or was able to assume that, but I'd come to terms with it about halfway into the quest.

He smiled thankfully at me, while I did my best to beam at him. I had a feeling the smile came out a little strained, thanks to Tartarus and all, but I hope he could tell that it _was_ a true one, or that the emotions shined in my eyes—as much as I'd let them, that was.

Athena rolled her eyes and continued. Apparently the Goddess of Wisdom in 2000 wasn't a fan of sentimentality. Maybe actually meeting Annabeth had changed that? Or maybe actually learning who I was to her?

— **solve the riddle of the Oracle, which warns her of betrayal by a friend; and unravel a treachery more powerful than the gods themselves.**

The Olympians sat there silently, looking back and forth from each other, possibly telepathically communicating about the 'treachery more powerful than the gods'. Zeus looked a little doubtful at that, and I rolled my eyes, thankful that neither of his children quite inherited his overwhelming ego.

And so, I said the only think I could think of that could break the tense atmosphere. "Well then, on that happy note, why don't you pass the book over to me great-grandmamma?" Athena looked a little affronted at the title, but tossed the book to me anyway. Probably only because it was hardback and not paperback—I couldn't imagine Athena or any of her children or legacies tossing a paperback book. My friends just rolled their eyes and laughed at my vocal antics (I think many of them were glad that I wasn't as closed off as I was after Annie and I got back from Tartarus).

I caught the book and opened it up to chapter one. Oh fun, my first monster.

"Huh?" Nico asked, looking over at me. Fuck, did I say that out loud? "Yes, you did. And that too." I shook my head and muttered a 'shut up' and 'nothing' at him. Quickly noticing that none of us had anywhere to sit, we conjured up some chairs and a couple loveseats—and by a couple, I meant three. One for Thals, Nics, and I, one for Jason and Piper, and one for Frank and Hazel. I guess Annie had been too busy to date—and was possibly still turned off of the idea after the entire Luke thing back during the Second Titanomachy, and Leo was dating Calypso, whom didn't come back in time with us. So all of the couples—what would we be called, since there was three of us? Eh, whatever.—cuddled up with each other on the loveseats while Annie and Leo sat in their respective seats, and I read the title of the first chapter.

" **I Accidentally Vaporise My Pre-Algebra Teacher.** "

* * *

 **And there we go, the beginning of the book. Mainly Percy's inner monologues. The rest of the chapters will probably be written in the same sort of style Rick wrote the Heroes of Olympus- with third person POVs that aren't third person Omniscient, thought with a lot less characters to write from. The POVs will remain to be Percy and Hestia, as they're the two that represent the overlying themes of the story. Now, for explanations (though hopefully a lot less).**

 **Athena is rude to Percy simply because she still has a huge grudge against Poseidon. Had she been born to legitimately _any_ other god or goddess, she'd have nothing her great-granddaughter. And the arch of her brow while looking at the preface was simply Athena being Athena at the whole "kicked out of boarding school... again".**

 **Still nothing of Artemis being Percy's patron besides showing her interest during the preface, and restraining herself as Diana from attacking her in the last chapter. Also, the Greek and Roman forms of the gods will not come into play much until we start Heroes of Olympus (which will be a _very_ long while, unless you all think I should dedicate one chapter to an individual book, which will make the time in between chapters longer, but the chapters _much_ longer and continuity much more, well... continuous). **

**Thalia's Roman persona being male was simply an out of the blue thing. I was initially going to just have this story be a Male!Thalia, but then decided against it. While writing this chapter, I couldn't come up with a name for Thalia's Roman persona for the life of me, but Thaddeus snapped to mind. It sounded Roman, but very much a male's name. So I said "What the Hell, let's just have Thalia's Roman persona be male". And then I needed a canonical excuse as to why that was, so I thought "well, Romans are more strict, so they're probably more strict about homosexual relationships, right?" and then just sorta' went with that. Allows me to connect it to the theme of loyalty though, since Thalico when in Roman forms wouldn't work, so there's the upside for me!**

 **And like I said last chapter, no huge Big Three explosion about Thalia and Percy dating, just reserved overprotective glaring. And then set up for fluff in later chapters with the loveseats, allowing me to truly make use of both genres that I put this story under. See? I never do anything without a purpose in mind. Is it always a good purpose? Hell no, generally it's a bullshit purpose (I just want me some Perlico fluff!), but it's still a purpose.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will either A.) Start the book, or B.) Be the book. I'll leave it up to you guys, and that will decide when the next chapter will be out.**

 **Later.**


	3. Vaporisation of Pre-Algebra

**And here it is everybody, the first chapter of the Lightning Thief. After a lot of writing, over half of the work actually being of my own content (6,518 of the 10,223 words being my own commentary, add in a few lines in the book here and there that are my own).**

 **As a warning, this chapter is entirely in Percy's 3rd Person POV, as compared to the first person the last two were in, or the third person omniscient that I'm used to writing. So, it might be a little confusing at times (or maybe a lot of the time). If it is, I'm sorry. I hope that, as I go along, I get better.**

 **Also, so you're all aware of the seating** **arrangement: For the Olympians, Zeus is in the middle with Hera on his left and Poseidon on his right. From Hera, it goes Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and then Dionysus. From Poseidon, it goes Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes. For the new gods (as they're going to be referred to), Perlico all sit on one loveseat in the middle, facing the gods. To their right is Annabeth, and to their left is Jasper on a loveseat, Leo, and the Frazel on a love seat,**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me. The series' are property of Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. This work is not meant for profit, simply meant for the enjoyment of myself and others. If you enjoy this work, please support the official release.**

* * *

— _Persephone's Third Person POV_ —

" **I Accidentally Vaporise My Pre-Algebra Teacher** "

The Olympians and the new gods that didn't know the story looked at Percy awkwardly.

"Umm… Perce?" Jason said slowly, looking at the black-haired girl awkwardly.

She lifted her eyes up from the book with a 'hmm?'.

"How do you 'accidentally' vaporise a teacher?" Leo finished for him, looking at her from his position next to Jasper (it was what Aphrodite and her children called Jason and Piper's 'ship name', whatever that was). The rest of the confused gods nodded.

The girl just looked at them with a very bland stare—one that, she'd proudly say, she perfected from her father's similar stare when he was extremely annoyed with the 'Birdbrain'—, shaking her head in annoyance.

"You guys will figure out."

The Olympians looked a little annoyed, but grudgingly nodded. The new gods just glared her way. What, she wasn't gonna' give away any spoilers this early in her story!

She rolled her eyes and returned to the book. Maybe I can get through more than one line without any interruptions, she thought.

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Amen to that, cuz," Jason nodded. Percy's head snapped up and she shot the son of Jupiter one of her more mild 'I'll-kill-you-later' stare. The minor god squeaked, and clutched to Piper.

"Can I _please_ get through _one line_ without being interrupted?" she ground out. She may have been the Goddess of Time, but she was not the most patient of gods. When no one said anything, she looked back at the book.

' _Though I_ do _agree with you_.'

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:** —

"Oh no, Perce is giving advice!" Thalia shouted mockingly, clutching onto Nico's arm from across Percy. "We need to run!"

The Olympians looked at the two awkwardly, while the new gods (minus said daughter of Poseidon) laughed madly.

Percy glared at the two a little hurt—though she wouldn't _dare_ let the two know that. Kaos knows how much they'd blame themselves if they knew they hurt her even a little bit. "What's so bad about my advice, huh?" Not to mention she didn't even read a full line before being interrupted.

"Well, uh…" Thalia started, shrinking back a little at her girlfriend's glare. "U-Usually your advice gets us into…"

"Into not exactly the best of situations," Nico finished for the daughter of Zeus, not too badly affected by his green eyed girlfriend's glare. He _was_ the God of Fear after all.

Instead of getting angry, the girl just huffed and pouted, drawing a louder round of laughter from the new gods, and even a couple chuckles from the Olympians. Though Zeus and Poseidon began to glare at each other again when Thalia pecked the daughter of the sea's pouting lips, Poseidon's glare switching to his—actually very apathetic—older brother when Nico kissed her forehead. Hades just shrugged.

Oh Kaos, Percy thought. Please keep my overprotective father from killing my uncles and my lovers. She looked back at the book.

— **close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Everyone shook their heads, clearly saying that it wouldn't work. Thankfully, no one bothered to comment. Good, she wouldn't have to send anyone into the Pit to reform.

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Yup."

 **It's scary.**

"Uh-huh."

 **Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Most definitely."

She decided not to glare anyone, considering she'd do the exact same thing if someone else was reading. Shockingly though, even all the Olympians—obviously besides the Cow Queen, as Percy and Annie dubbed her after the Labyrinth—nodded their heads mournfully.

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

Nico looked at her a little shocked. "Do you though?" There was a smidgeon of hurt in his voice. The black haired goddess leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I think this may have been 'written' in my point of view a little after my first year at Camp," she explained. "At first, I most definitely did. Still kinda' do, but…" She wrapped her hands around his and Thalia's. "You two make it worth it."

Nico nodded, the hurt vanishing. The other two couples went through the same process—clearly a stressful talking point. Annie and Leo nodded in agreement. Despite still being envious—especially after the two wars (for the Greeks)—they wouldn't change anything about what happened.

The Olympian parents smiled softly, glad that there was always a chance for their children to be happy with their lives as Heroes.

 **But if you recognise yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside you—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before** _ **they**_ **since it to, and they'll come for you.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. "Such a manly name for such a pretty lady, we _must_ get that fixed at once!"

Percy looked up at the goddess. "Umm… Percy is just a nickname, m'lady," she said slowly. "My first name is too long and formal for most situations, so…"

Nico chuckled. "Though I'm pretty sure a certain goddess wouldn't mind knowing that such a powerful lady as her as a namesake." Percy glared at her boyfriend while Poseidon pouted. She supposed it was because he and her mother talked for hours about what her name would be. She rolled her eyes.

' _Imagine if I were to use my full name every time I introduced myself in the Mortal world. "Hi! I'm Persephone Jackson! Yes, named after the Goddess of Springtime. No, I don't want any pomegranates"._ ' She shook her head.

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?**

All the new gods snorted, many not even trying to fight back chuckles.

"Perce, you're more than 'troubled'," Annie giggled out, looking at her best friend. "You may be a legacy of Athena, but you're still _very_ slow on the uptake sometimes."

Athena snorted. "That'd be the kelp in her brain from Barnacle Beard over here." She jabbed her thumb to her right, earning an indulgent 'Hey!' from the sea god.

Percy pouted. "Not to say you're dumb," Piper said, trying to appease the goddess. Despite only having known the girl for a few months since Gaea's defeat, she quickly grown close to the girl. "You're smart and analytical, but more than half the pieces are there, it takes you a while to put it together." Annie nodded in agreement.

Percy looked at her de facto sister and smiled in appreciation, looking over at Annie and doing the same thing. Hestia smiled over in the hearth, just out of the corner of her eye. Clearly she approved of how the nine interacted with each other, and Percy agreed.

This is how family is supposed to act, she thought whilst gazing up at her father, vehemently glaring at her great-grandmother. Not like the Olympians do right now.

She returned her attention to the book.

 **Yeah, I guess you could say that.**

A few chuckles and a blush spread across her face.

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan—twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff**

"That sounds awful," Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Nico, Leo, and Aphrodite all groaned out at the same time that Athena, Artemis, Annie, and Piper shouted "That sounds like so much fun!"

Percy giggled when she looked at the next line.

 **I know—it sounds awesome.**

Poseidon looked at his daughter in abstract horror, betrayal, and disbelief, while Athena grinned triumphantly. " _That's_ my great-granddaughter."

Percy blushed at Athena's praise. Even in the future, Athena didn't praise her much.

 **However, the torture came from the fact that only steady minded adults were there to take care of** _ **twenty-eight**_ **nearly psychotic kids.**

Athena nodded her head in agreement.

 **Unfortunately, that's how most Yancy field trips were.**

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher—as well as probably the most steady minded teacher at Yancy—was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorised wheelchair.**

Leo grinned like it was Christmas. He probably had a new idea for an invention. If only Hephaestus hadn't beaten him to it.

 **He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelt like coffee.**

Annie's eyes widened in realisation. "So _that's_ why you called Chiron 'Mr. Brunner' when you woke up!" Percy nodded, and she frowned. "Though I wonder why he was teaching you _Latin_ and not Greek."

"Yancy is run by a church organisation in New York," she explained. "To the Church, Latin is a _much_ more important language than Greek is. But they wanted more than just the language to be taught, so to make it so a bunch of sixth-graders would pay attention, they threw in the mythology." Annie nodded in understanding. "Of course, when Chiron came, he started teaching the Greek aspects of the myths. But it was a bunch of borderline psychotic sixth-graders. They didn't care or know better."

Annie nodded again, while Athena looked at her with a bit of… pride? Percy blushed again.

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't nearly put me to sleep.**

The pride in Athena's eyes fainted a little and Poseidon grinned in her direction. "You slept in classes?" she asked.

Percy rolled her eyes. "I clearly said 'nearly put me to sleep'. I never slept, but it got darn close most of the time." When Athena looked at her with disapproval, she huffed. "I still have ADHD! Not even being your legacy can keep me from getting distracted when the topic doesn't interest me!"

Annie nodded and Athena seemed to mull it over, before shrugging in acceptance.

 **I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Hermes shook his head in mock sadness. "You just jinxed yourself, cuz." Percy muttered 'Don't I know'. She hoped no one heard her though.

Besides Nico looking at her in confusion, it seems like no one did. Thank the gods. Oh wait, they are the gods.

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

A moment of silence passed. And then another. And then everyone started to laugh, and the green eyed goddess blushed. What was so funny?

"Y-You weren't _aiming_ for the bus?" Thals was able to get out in between laughs. She glared at the daughter of Zeus. "W-What were you even aiming at?"

Percy frowned and tried to recall the memory. "I don't… think I was aiming at anything?" The laughter got louder and more intense. She pouted. "I just wanted to see if it would work!" And louder.

She rolled her eyes and pouted more, waiting for the laughter to die down to continue.

 **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour at the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

The laughter started up again. "Man, Uncle P, your daughter is amazing!" Hermes laughed out, Leo and Apollo both nodding. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had to be a legacy of mine!"

Athena's response was a very different one. "How do you 'sort of hit the wrong lever'?"

She tried to recall _that_ memory and shrugged. "The tour guide asked me to pull one of the levers for… some reason, I didn't hear her though," she explained. "I was too busy listening to all the conversations the fish were having. The sharks told me to pull the lever on the left, so I did." She blushed in embarrassment. "I mistook her voice for my teacher's."

Annie, Thals, and Nico shook their heads while the last two whispered a simultaneous 'Kelp Head' and kissed her forehead. She blushed a bit more and looked down, hiding a soft smile, glancing up to see Hestia still smiling at them.

She was starting to feel a little better from Tartarus, though… She thought back to the last bit of the note, the bit she didn't read aloud. She knew it wasn't gonna' last, and she feared for how Nico would react when they got to Gabe.

 **And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

A few groans from the Hermes, Apollo, Ares, and Leo. Must have wanted to hear more of her antics. She cringed, remembering what got her kicked out of her third-grade school. Hey, the jam all over the ceiling was _not_ her fault!

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Some snorts from all the new gods, and more groans from the three recently named Olympians.

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

The new gods that knew Grover growled, while Zeus looked pensive.

"Grover…" He looked up at Thals, whose hand gripped the black-haired goddess. "Isn't that the Satyr that caused you to become a tree?"

"It wasn't Grover's fault!" Annie and Percy shouted together, glaring at the King of the Skies, while Thals shouted "I made that decision for myself!" Zeus glared at the three of them, before huffing and pouting. Oh yeah, I forgot, the King of the Gods was a spoilt child on the inside.

 **Grover was an easy target.**

Annie rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm _sure_ he'd love to hear that."

 **He was scrawny.**

Nico mirrored her actions. "Oh _definitely_."

 **He cried when he got frustrated.**

Thals as well. "Man, that just makes me scared for _our_ descriptions, hun." Nico nodded. Percy just rolled her eyes.

 **He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

The new gods laughed a little. That was definitely one of their friends. Dionysus and Athena both shook their heads, muttering about how he was 'breaking his cover', before looking over at each other and glaring.

Percy frowned. That shouldn't have been how that worked, she thought. They're half-siblings, they should have blushed and laughed at how awkward that was, not glared at each other.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death** —

"WHAT!?" Guess which overprotective father.

— **by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

" **I'm going to kill her," I growled.**

Ares suddenly looked _very_ interested. "Yes PLEASE! This story needs more action!" Dionysus nodded from behind his wine mag. Apollo and Hermes looked like they wanted to agree, though didn't want to be included with the other two Olympians. Artemis rolled her eyes and muttered something about men.

Percy was half-tempted to agree.

 **Grover tried to calm me down.**

Ares pouted. "Damned satyrs and their pa… pa… peaceful natures." And he was almost there. Too bad, war god. Artemis and Athena seemed to agree with her thoughts.

" **It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

" **That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

The war god whined again.

" **You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Nico, Thals, and Poseidon frowned in her direction. "Sweetie?" Nico started slowly. "What do you mean?"

Percy glanced at the three aforementioned people and muttered "Alecto." Thankfully, the son of Hades and daughter of Zeus knew what she meant, and their hold on her hands tightened.

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer," the Olympians all stated, grinning at the girl's annoyed look. She hadn't known at the time! Give her a break!

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top,** —

Percy and Annie both shuddered at the memory of the Sphinx.

— **and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a** _ **stele**_ **, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was just as interesting as the rest of Latin,—**

Poseidon looked at his daughter in mock horror and betrayal, while Athena looked oddly proud again. Percy's father slammed his head against the back of his throne, and she could swear him mutter something about her being a 'mini-Athena'.

She pouted. Excuuuuuse me for wanting to know things, raced through her mind.

— **but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little maths teacher form Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

She and Nico shuddered a little, while Hades looked down in contemplation. Percy turned to Nico. "He's probably got an inkling that he recognises her."

Nico nodded, putting his fingers against his chin and started to stroke his imaginary beard. Thalia shook her head, while Percy thought it was adorable. "D'you think she has that, ah… verbal tick already?"

Annie glared from her chair at them, as did everyone else, annoyed at the three's whispered conversations.

Percy just got back to reading.

 **She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and I figured I was devil spawn.**

Nico chuckled loudly and shook his head. "Nah nah nah, Perce. _I'm_ the devil spawn," he said loudly. The new gods laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, you're fish spawn," Leo joked, making everyone else laugh. "Just like Thalia and Jason are cloud spawn, Frank is war spawn, Piper is beauty spawn—" Said girl reached over her boyfriend and slapped the back of the child of Hephaestus' head, "—Hazel's—I dunno', earth spawn—, Annabeth is brain spawn, and I'm fire spawn!" The new gods stared at their friend blandly, before shaking their heads while the Olympians were all laughing a little.

"Hey Hephaestus! You sure your kid ain't mine?" Hermes joked, shocked when the God of the Forges chuckled a little.

"Nah, the lad's definitely mine." Leo just smiled at his dad.

 **She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

Hades stilled and glanced at his younger brother worriedly, while turning his stare to his niece with a look that clearly said "How are you alive!?"

Percy ignored it, while Poseidon looked at his older brother curiously.

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old maths workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said "You're absolutely right."**

 **I guess that should have been another clue,** —

Annie rolled her eyes. "It really should have," she said jokingly. "Grover is _really_ bad at lying, and if he's speaking to you in a serious voice, he's probably speaking the truth."

Percy looked up at her sister (whom was more like her cousin, grand-aunt, thing) and smiled, laughing a little. Annie gave her a look. She looked back at the book.

— **because Grover is a really,** _ **really**_ **bad liar.**

Annie looked horrified, and clutched at her blonde locks. "Oh no!" she cried. "I think like a Seaweed brain!" Percy pouted, and the new gods, with the typical Olympians—though Athena instead of Poseidon—laughing. Poseidon, like his daughter, pouted.

Thalia reached over to her friend, laughing, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I-I'm so s-sorry for you A-Annie!" Percy rolled her eyes, again hiding the small bit of hurt, and waited for the laughter die down.

She briefly saw Hestia look at her with a bit of sadness in her eyes, and nodded.

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you** _ **shut up**_ **?"**

 **It came out louder than it meant to.**

Jason chuckled. "When does it never?" The new gods and Hermes nodded in agreement.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

" **Ms. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because it was one I knew. "That's Sat—Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Athena looked at her whilst the six children of Kronos cringed. "Your great-grandfather's presence in your genealogy was making itself known as early as twelve?"

Percy looked up and frowned a little. "Maybe earlier?" she said slowly. "I've never been bad with dealing with plants, and while that's generally a Demeter thing,—" she glanced at her cringing aunt, "—agriculture was also one of Saturn's domains."

"There's also your little 'rebellious streak'," Annie snickered out, though 'streak' probably wasn't the best word for it. Percy glared at the child of Athena.

" **Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he** _ **did**_ **this because…"**

" **Well… Kronos was the king Titan, right?" He nodded. "And… his mother, Terra—"**

" **Terra?" Mr. Brunner asked, curiosity on his face. Oh, right.**

" **Gaea," I corrected myself. "She gave him a prophecy that they were going to do what he and his siblings did to their father. So… Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

" **Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Eeew is right!" Aphrodite gagged, with Piper, and the rest of the female Olympians. Percy giggled.

 **Eeew was right.**

"— **and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods one."**

 **Some snickers from the group, as well as a few mumbles of "nerd!"**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

" **And why, Ms. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" most of the gods (and Thalia) shouted out. Percy grinned.

" **Busted," Grover muttered.**

The goddesses and Hephaestus laughed a little at the others that shouted.

"Oh no!" Nico and Thalia wailed simultaneously. Percy shook her head, knowing what was coming. "We think like a goat!" The laughter got louder as more people got into it, and Percy gave both of them kisses on their heads.

"There there, you to two," she giggled. "Grover is very smart. At least you're not thinking like Hedge." Nico and Thalia both looked horrified at the thought, and clung to their girlfriend in worry.

The new gods looked at the three and smiled softly, Aphrodite cooed, and Poseidon and Zeus both glared at each other again. Percy glanced up and even saw a soft smile on the faces of Athena and Artemis. She looked at the two next to her and smiled softly as well, the memories and feeling of Tartarus fading from her for the moment.

" **Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or, y'know, horse ears!" Leo said loudly. Percy, still tight in the grips of her two lovers, settled to just glare in the elfish boy's general direction. She didn't know at the time!

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." He looked disappointed. "I mean, unless you wanted to try out for this job, or planned to be a mythologist to grow up." I grinned crookedly, "Or unless you** _ **happened**_ **to be a demigod," I joked blandly.**

" **I… I see." Mr. Brunner looked less disappointed, and a little surprised. "Full credit, Ms. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us buck outside?"**

Everyone chuckled a little. "And there's the absolute inability to smoothly change subjects that we all know and love about Chiron," Apollo joked, grinning his million-watt smile.

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomach, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Artemis rolled her eyes and snarked, "When _aren't_ boys doofuses."

All the gods shouted out a "Hey!", Apollo and Ares' easily being the loudest. Personally, even Percy was tempted to agree at times. Thalia nodded her head, which was currently resting on top of Percy's with Nico's. The dark-haired goddess continued to smile a little.

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Ms. Jackson."**

 **I was a little surprised.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go—intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

Athena chuckled. "Older, and they've seen about almost as much as we have." Percy nodded, remembering her teacher's comment to her when she first arrived at Camp.

" **You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

" **What?"**

" **About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

" **O-Oh." Was the answer I gave him** _ **not**_ **what he was looking for? I thought I'd answered it pretty well.**

Annie giggled. "I think the answer he was looking for was your joke at the end of your answer." Everyone nodded.

" **What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

Annie rolled her eyes in her friend's direction. "For good reason, Seaweed Brain." She just grinned when Percy looked at her annoyed.

"How many times do I have to say this?" she groaned. "I. Didn't. Know!"

The new gods just laughed at their friend, as well as some of the Olympians, while Thalia and Nico both nuzzled their girlfriend. Annie grinned. "I know, it's just a lot of fun riling you up."

Percy just glared slightly, hoping to hide the little flash of hurt before looking back at the book.

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever** _ **lived**_ **, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

Athena arched her brow. "That _does_ sound fun, but… Why Roman armour, if he's teaching this for a Greek demigoddess?" She looked in Percy's direction, Annie and Artemis doing the same.

The black-haired goddess pouted as she tried to remember. "It might have been Greek armour?" she finally said quietly, golden ichor rushing to her face in embarrassment. "I might have just thought it was Roman armour, 'cause I didn't really see many images of the armour differentials? Y'know, mother knowing I was a half-blood and all, so not really letting me use the internet."

Thalia shook her head at her girlfriend and chuckled. "Your head's full of kelp, Seaweed Brain." She then leaned down and kissed her pouting lips quickly.

 **But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, though despite having dyslexia and attention disorder, I'd never made below a B— in my life.**

Poseidon shook his head again, once again muttering about his little girl being a 'mini-Athena'. Annie rolled her eyes while her mother grinned in triumph, obviously pleased that her great-granddaughter had inherited the Athena smarts.

Wait, she thought, if Athena and Saturn are my great-grandparents, how did mom not have to worry about monsters before me? She shook her head. Maybe she'd ask the Goddess of Wisdom in between chapters.

Suddenly Ares started to growl, breaking Percy out of her thoughts. "Can we _please_ stop interrupting the brat!?" he snapped, his flaming eyes visible even behind his shades. "I _really_ need to witness some action _soon_ , and interrupting her isn't getting us there quickly!" It seems all the gods, minus Hades, agreed with the war god, as they all nodded. The goddesses shook their heads and murmured a simultaneous "Boys."

 **No—he didn't expect me to be** _ **as good;**_ **he expected me to be** _ **better**_ **. And I had to work** _ **really**_ **hard to learn all those names and fact, as well as all the correct spellings, to the point I knew them now.**

 **I mumbled something about trying** _ **harder**_ **, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds darker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

The Olympians all glanced at Zeus, whom did his best to look everywhere _but_ in their direction.

 **I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms,—**

Now the Olympians (sans Zeus) turned to stare at Percy's father, whom pulled Zeus' earlier tactic.

— **flooding,** —

The stares became even more pronounced.

— **wildfires from lightning strikes.**

And the stares began to split between Poseidon and Zeus, whom continue to avoid their stares.

 **I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Okay," Athena broke the silence, "what is up with you Barnacle Beard, father?"

Poseidon looked affronted, but calmed down before he did anything—thank the gods. "I do not know, Bird Brain," Athena turned to glare softly at the sea god, "but obviously Zeus is pissed at me about something, and my pride is probably keeping me from logically proving to him how whatever he's pissed at me about isn't my fault."

Athena just sort of stared at her uncle. Honestly, Percy was as well. She knew her father could be logical, but… She blushed. She was _definitely_ spending too much time with Wise Girl and her mother.

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

Artemis scrunched her face up. Boys and them doing something dumb tends to make the moon goddess do that. Though, Percy is often tempted to agree with her great-aunt/cousin.

She blinked. Perce, she thought, stop thinking about your family tree.

 **Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Hera sighed and shook her head. "Of course, people like that never do." She looked up to stares from everyone in the room. She glared. "What?"

Percy fidgeted a bit under her aunt's glare, suddenly shrinking in on herself a little. She noticed Annie do it a little as well. "I-It's just…" she stuttered out, "we weren't really expecting you to pay much attention to a book about a _half-blood_."

The Queen of the Gods rolled her eyes. "The Fates deem it to be important, and if all of your titles are to be believed," she eyed Jason the most, "then obviously they were not mistaken."

The room sat in silence for a bit, before Hermes shouted "Damn it Apollo! Not everybody that steals is my child!" and leaned back in his throne, sending a glare towards the sun god.

She giggled a little, before shrinking back again from Hera's glare. Why was she even maintaining that!? Nico glared at the Queen while Percy returned her attention to the book.

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from** _ **that**_ **school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Demeter looked at her. "Did that work?" she asked. Percy shook her head. In fact, people looked at _them_ even weirder than they did their classmates, thinking "Well, if those two were alone from the rest of the outcasts, they must be worse."

Suddenly the feelings from Tartarus returned to her with a vengeance. Kaos damned Pit.

" **Detention?" Grover asked.**

" **Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not perfect."**

A scoff from the new gods.

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

The new gods all broke into laughter, Annie recovering from Hera's earlier glare. "That sounds like the goatboy!" Thalia cried out, letting go of Percy for once since they sat down to clutch at her sides.

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

Nico rolled his eyes. "You _never_ have an appetite Perce," he pointed out. "You're always less hungry than I am when I come home from father's palace," he gave his girlfriend a meaningful stare, "and it's gotten worse since you and Annabeth came back." Percy averted her eyes from everyone. What was she supposed to say? Sorry, my step-father was an abusive prick and one of his favourite punishments was to deprive me of food?

She suddenly stilled. What was she gonna' do when Gabe was introduced!? What was she gonna' _say_ when he was introduced!? She started to shake a little, feeling the onset of the (recently) commonplace panic attacks.

She turned her attention back to the book. Maybe the book would distract her.

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat.**

All the new gods and Poseidon smiled, thinking about Sally. Percy's shaking calmed slightly at the thought of her mom.

 **I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again—it always happens. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Percy's body had calmed itself completely, before she heard the war god sneer, "Wow brat, for such a _great hero_ , you're such a momma's girl!"

Percy balled her hands into fists, Nico and Thals' hands having left them in favour of her hair a bit ago. She did all she could to restrain her anger, knowing that her anger outbursts had been more destructive since she'd become a goddess.

Count to ten, she thought. But a high pitched squeak interrupted her. When she glanced up, various weapons had been implanted into the throne of the war god—her father's trident, a silver arrow from Artemis, even Athena's spear and Nico's stygian iron sword. Accompanying the weapons were multiple impact marks—marks left from lightning blasts and fire balls.

"Don't call my daughter a momma's boy," Poseidon growled, "until _you_ stop running to Hera for help whenever you screw something up!"

Even Hera was looking at her son with a disapproving look. "Young Percy is merely behaving the way one should about one's own mother, Ares," she said softly, though her disapproving look reminded Percy of when her own mother was upset, and the mere thought tugged on her heart strings.

"Sally was the only person Perce had for twelve years, _brother_ ," Thals snarled, her electric blue eyes crackling with energy. Percy personally thought the image was rather attractive on her girlfriend, turning to look at her boyfriend and the shadows that were rapidly covering his form, as well as the fire of pure hatred that she was used to seeing recently.

She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend softly. "Calm, hun," she whispered, "Ares was just reacting in his typical meathead fashion." She said the last part more audibly, glancing at the war god as he glared at her.

She nuzzled her boy and girlfriend, before looking at her six other companions and the Olympians that were tied to her, giving them all looks with one command; "Sit."

They grudgingly nodded, returning to their respective seats. She smiled softly. Despite having a completely dysfunctional family that generally did nothing but argue and fight with each other, they had proved time and time again that they _can_ work with each other at times. She sighed. Now if only they could work together _all_ the time.

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorised café table.**

Leo chuckled, trying to break the tension. "Man, Perce. The things you notice."

Everyone chuckled a little.

 **After glaring off** _ **another**_ **group of boys that came by to flirt with me,** —

Poseidon, Artemis, Nico, and Thals growled and glared. Percy rolled her eyes at her overprotective family.

— **Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

More growls, though only from the new gods.

"That little bitch," Thals spat.

" **Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

That drew some chuckles from both groups, while Aphrodite and Piper both looked horrified. "Percy Jackson," Hermes said over his chuckles, "you have the strangest way of describing things." The green-eyed goddess blushed golden again, noticing Piper slap Leo across the back of his head again.

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank.**

Thals and Nico both stilled. The Olympians looked at them oddly, so Annie explained. "Perce is absolutely terrifying when she gets mad. Even when she were mortal, her eyes always had those specks she has now. And whenever she got angry, they'd glow—the green and gold glowing the brightest over the silver and grey."

Frank picked up after Annie, remembering back to when she fought back in Alaska. "Apparently as she got older, the Earth would start to rumble whenever she got angry. The wind would start to kick up, and storm clouds would begin to form overhead." He warily glanced at Zeus. It was common knowledge that, despite her father being the "Stormbringer", her uncle didn't particularly like his domain being touched by children of his brothers. "And she gets this really terrifying stare."

"The Wolf Stare," Jason said. The Greek born gods looked at him frowning. "The Wolf Stare is a stare that Lupa, our trainer before she sends us off to Camp Jupiter, generally teaches us. It's a look that just says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse"."

Frank nodded. "Though from what I've heard, she used to give a bone-chilling glare before the Prophecy of Seven." He turned to the Greeks and they nodded. The Olympians looked at the daughter of Poseidon, probably trying to picture her in a mini-typhoon.

Percy's eyes trailed downwards and she grinned softly. "You guys might actually see that glare soon."

 **A wave roared in my ears.**

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialised next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

"— **the water—"**

"— **like it grabbed her—"**

The Olympians looked impressed. "Hydrokinesis to a level like that at twelve?" Apollo praised, grinning at her. "You're definitely a true blooded Big Three child!" What was he, appraising her?

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay,—**

Leo grinned her direction. "Developing your overwhelming snark already, m'lady?" he dramatically bowed, making Percy giggle a little.

"But of course," she played along, "I _am_ a daughter of Poseidon after all." She remembered back to the defeat of Kronos, when her father had goaded Zeus into full on thanking him. Athena sighed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, the girl speaks the truth," she grumbled. "The Barnacle Brain is well known for his smartass remarks." He just grinned at her.

— **promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, ect., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

Hades sighed, looking at her in remorse. "With who she is, you probably did." He sounded remorseful, despite not having done this for six more years. Poseidon stared at him in curiosity.

" **Now, honey—"**

" **I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No!" Hermes shouted out, jumping out of his throne, pulling a book out of nowhere. The Olympians all rolled their eyes in exasperation as he flipped through a few pages. "Rule 12: Never guess your punishment!" Percy grinned at the god.

 **Damn. Remember girl, rule twelve.**

Hermes blushed, the Olympians and Greek born gods laughing at him good-naturedly. The Romans looked at the messenger god in a bit of shock. Percy recalled Mercury being much more attuned with all of his other domains, outside of thievery.

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

" **Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

" **Wait! Grover yelped. "It was me.** _ **I**_ **pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

Dionysus yawned from behind his wine mag. "He may be a scaredy goat, but that satyr still knows what his job is." She would have glared at the wine god, if she weren't so stunned that he was actually paying attention.

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

" **I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

" **But—"**

" **You—** _ **will**_ **—stay—here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

" **It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

Thals rolled her eyes, her petting of Percy's hair having increased over the time. "Oh my gods, Kelp Head," she groaned, "why don't you ever let someone else do the dangerous stuff?"

Percy looked at the daughter of Zeus, and mumbled "Mount Othrys." Thals stilled and nodded, remembering.

" **Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "** _ **Now**_ **."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Ares rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, as if—" She interrupted him before he could finish, giving him the very stare. The God of War flinched and squeaked, quivering a little underneath the look.

Percy grinned proudly, snuggling back into her lovers. Her mind went back to the last couple of lines on the note. Oh great.

 **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster," everyone groaned, mockingly on Percy's part.

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

Apollo tutted and shook his head. "Nah, that not the ADHD beautiful." Artemis, Poseidon, Nico, and Thals glared at the sun god. "That's a mix of the ADHD medication the school is no doubt providing your family, and your brain still allowing the Mist to semi-effect it."

The nine looked at the sun god, most likely not actually having known exactly what it was. The Olympians looked shocked that the sun god actually knew that. He _is_ also the god of medicine. Percy nodded, smiling slightly up at Apollo.

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"I swear to Kronos, Chiron," her father growled, "if my daughter gets hurt because of your inattentiveness." Percy meanwhile was wondering if she _did_ get hurt in her first monster encounter.

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Oh, if only," everyone sighed, shaking their heads at her. She blushed golden again. She just thought she was a teacher! She didn't know any better!

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. With the noise, I was on edge, eyes darting about to look for a quick exit if I needed to make one.**

Athena looked surprised, and proud again. "Even as an unaware twelve year old, your battle instincts were phenomenal," she praised her great-granddaughter. "I can only imagine what they'd be like once you're aware."

 **Wait, no. Why would I need to? I mean, it's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds, but she** _ **is**_ **still a teacher. However… Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverise it…**

"She probably did," Hades muttered, but no one else paid any attention.

" **You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing.**

Percy rolled her eyes when her friends all gasped dramatically. Drama queens. Then she sat for a quick moment. No, that's Zeus.

 **I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

 **I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

Poseidon turned and glared heavily at his younger brother. "Now is not the time to be dramatic, brother!" he shouted, his sea-green eyes glowing with anger and fear and worry.

"Daddy…" Percy whispered to herself, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't used to seeing her father show that he cared this much. He was much like the sea in how it hid its most dangerous self deep beneath its surface. Thals' and Nico's strokes in her hair increased in frequency.

" **We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Laughter resounded throughout the Hall. Annie shook her head at her best-friend. "Really, Perce?" She blushed a hotter gold.

 **I'd been saving the cash all year so I could buy my mom I birthday nice birthday gift this year, instead of just those dumb little "coupons".**

The goddesses all cooed at Percy, though Thals' was a little more mocking. She grinned and kissed the Time Goddess' forehead. "Your mom loves those "coupons", sweetie." She knew that _now_ , after explaining it to her mom the year she found out who she was.

"Such a nice daughter," Demeter, Hera, and Hestia all cooed, looking at her with glittering eyes. She smiled hesitantly at them.

 **Or maybe they'd realised that I'd written in my checked-out copy of** _ **Tom Sawyer**_ **,—**

"WHAT!?" Go ahead and guess which goddesses shouted that.

— **writing over the words I couldn't read in their Greek or Latin translations—both languages came much more natural to me than English, for some reason—,—**

"Oh," those two goddesses muttered, blushing a deep gold when everyone started to laugh a little—even Hephaestus. Percy smiled softly.

— **and were going to make me purchase a new copy.**

" **Well?" she demanded.**

" **Ma'am, I don't…"**

" **Your time is up," she hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings.**

The warm and homey atmosphere that had been present froze over instantly, Poseidon's eyes snapping over to his older brother.

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY DAUGHTER!" he shouted in anger, the ground beginning to rumble beneath their feet as he jumped out of his throne, his trident appearing in his hands. Hades began to back up as Poseidon approached him.

"Daddy!" Percy called out, using the title she knew would have her father wrapped around her finger in an instant. She held little love for her uncle Hades outside of the most basic of familial, but that alone was enough for her to not wish any harm come to him. She jumped up and landed in front of her uncle.

Poseidon looked at his daughter in confusion. "Why would you defend him, Persephone," he growled, causing her to flinch. "He sent a Fury after you!"

She nodded solemnly. "And he has paid for that in our time, daddy," she glanced back at her uncle, "but we are _not_ in my time. He has not sent Alecto after me yet." Her body was starting to shake a little, looking at her father's angry form and all the people that were staring at her. "I'm not even out of second grade in this time, daddy. So please," she looked at him with her tear filled eyes, "please sit back down and put your trident away. You're scaring your nieces, nephews, and your siblings. And who knows what sort of damage you're doing to the people on the surface."

Poseidon looked at his daughter, before nodding solemnly and banishing his trident, returning to his throne next to Zeus. Percy looked at her father in thanks, before moving back to her spot in the middle of her loveseat, Thals and Nico instantly bringing her into a tight grip of a hug. She breathed heavily and looked back at the book.

 **She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

 **Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd ben out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

" **What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear.**

A small giggle came out of the Time Goddess. Everyone looked at her oddly. "Uh, sorry," she blushed golden, "I was just, uhh… remembering how much the sensation tickled." Even to herself, the excuse sounded weak.

 **I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Everyone (outside of Ares, Dionysus, and Zeus) all released breathes they didn't know they were holding in. Percy grinned wearily. As long as she had Ανακλυσμος, she'd be fine.

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Ares sneered at her, but didn't say anything.

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Naturally?" many of the Olympians questioned, looking at her. "Even among half-bloods, swinging a sword as a natural reaction is _not_ common," Athena explained. "Even amongst Poseidon's brood, despite many of them being almost natural swordsmen." The sea god nodded, not even bothering to glare at Athena for the insult.

Percy blushed again, which seemed to be a common occurrence for her these days. "I-It might've been because I had both you and daddy in my genealogy?" she questioned, shrugging gently. "I've just always been good with a sword, not quite…" she got quiet. "Not quite to Luke's level," she whispered, just barely loud enough for everyone to be able to hear.

Thals rolled her eyes. "Perce, you're much better than he was with a sword." Percy blushed a deeper gold, and just returned to the book.

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.** _ **Hisss!**_

Everyone, outside of Annie, Thals, and Nico, looked at her in shock. "Y-You killed her," Hermes whispered, "without any prior training or knowledge, you killed a _Fury_." Suddenly every one of the Olympians began to appraise her, even Ares and Dionysus. She started to fidget.

Nico glared at them. "Please stop appraising her as if she were a piece of meat," he growled, "it makes her uncomfortable and sets her off." Most of them then averted their intention, though still sneaking glances, while Poseidon, Athena, and Artemis continued to stare at her.

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporised on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

 **It happened again. I was alone.**

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"The Mist is still effecting you?" Athena questioned. "It should've started fading by the time you first saw Alecto for what she was."

Percy frowned. "I had taken my medication that day," she explained, "hadn't gone a day since fourth-grade—after the shark pool incident—without taking it, so it was still clouding my brain." Athena nodded in acceptance.

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"The lunch you didn't have?" Nico questioned blandly while Thals snickered "Magic mushrooms!" Percy blushed again.

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Leo questioned.

 **I said, "Who?"**

Thals shrieked. "Nico! It's spreading!" she cried out, petting Percy's hair 'solemnly'. "First our Wise Girl, now our Fire Boy. Next it could be Beauty Queen—" "Hey!" "—or you, or… or me!"

Jason, Hazel, and Frank all looked at her in confusion. "Why not us?"

Nico scoffed. "Percyitis only effects Greeks," if people could sweatdrop, many of the inhabitants of the Hall would be, "so you guys are safe."

Percy rolled her eyes, though she wasn't hurt by that. They all joked about everyone thinking like another person, it's what siblings and lovers did. They weren't insulting her intelligence this time.

" **Our** _ **teacher**_ **. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

The new gods sighed. "It's Grover, he won't fool you."

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Rule four!" Hermes called out, pointing back to the rule book.

 **Rule four.**

He blushed again, before smiling at Percy. She smiled back—she'd found a copy of the rule book at the New York Public Library when she was ten, and had memorised it, thinking it might've been useful. She was never more glad that she had.

" **Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead. Apparently Jupiter, or Zeus, or whatever thought so as well.**

A few people chuckled. "I still find it interesting that you think their Roman names first," Athena muttered in a bit of disgust, her form flickering to Minerva for a split second. Percy shrugged.

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Ms. Jackson."**

"Now Chiron," Hermes smiled, "Chiron can lie."

Percy rolled her eyes. "Though he ended up breaking rule nine." He smiled even wider at her.

 **Rule nine; if lying about a situation, _never_ leave plot holes, no matter the circumstance. Something **_**did**_ **happen.**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realised I was still holding it. It had just felt… right in my hand.**

" **Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

" **The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Aaaaaaaaaand, done!" Percy said, picking the book up out of her lap and slamming it shut.

Hera stood up. "This Council will now break for thirty minutes for a break!" she announced. All the Olympians stood, as did the new gods—after a bit of disentanglement on the threesome's end—, and they all walked out of the Hall.

* * *

 **Phew, that's all finally over. So, what did you guys think?**

 **Yes, Percy is displayed as rather OP, which fits for who she is as a character. In canon, Percy is always referred to as the strongest demigod someone has ever seen, Hazel even saying that she used to think Nico was the strongest, and then she met Percy. Percy, in both canon and fanon is _not_ someone you want to fuck with. And that thing about the Wolf Stare _is_ from Son of Neptune. It just isn't actually a major or important thing, besides character development to show how Percy's character changed after Hera removed his memories. **

**How were all the things that I tossed into the books? I know, not really any huge details besides showing Percy to be smarter than in canon, so as to fit with this universe of being a legacy of Athena. And before anyone asks, next chapter will have a conversation between Perce and Athena about how Sally never had to worry about monsters until Perce came around. I _have_ an idea I might end up using, but if anyone has an idea, please share. I'm interested, and might use it (of course giving credit where credit is due).**

 **Now, a brief comment on how the story is going to be structured. Chapters from the books will be every other chapter, the chapters in between being a summarisation of the readings from either Hestia of Percy's POV (whichever POV wasn't present in the last chapter), followed by a brief 3rd Person Omniscient of the breaks, so as to flush out the changes that were present in the universe, as well as to develop the personalities of the new gods in my universe. Of course, with a bit of fluff from Perlico.**

 **If anyone wishes for Percy to bring other characters to the time they're in, please either review or send me a PM on _who_ , _why_ , and _when_ (as in, when in the readings, and when in the timeline). If I like the idea, I'll do it, leave the character there for a couple book chapters, and then send them back.**

 **Now one last thing, thank you to all the people that have reviewed, followed, and/or favourited this story. There hasn't been all too much, but it still means a lot, as it means people are liking what I'm doing. If I can ask you to do something: if you like this story, please suggest it to other readers and/or communities so that this can get out there. It's not anything original, but it would mean a lot. I want as many people that want to read it as possible, so that I can get feedback on it and hopefully get better.**

 **Now, it's 2:00 in the morning, I kind of want to get some sleep (that probably won't happen anyways). See ya' in the next update of... well, one of my stories. I might work on Child of Greece and Rome (since the people seem to want that more than Daughter of Jupiter).**

 **さようなら！**


	4. First Intermission

**Honestly, I'm very disappointed in myself. This chapter took me much longer than I ever planned on it taking. I planned to have been up to at least chapter five by now, but I'm** _ **just**_ **getting the first intermission done. I can already tell that the intermission chapters are gonna' take longer to get out than the others.**

 **Honestly, I have no excuse as to the wait besides the fact that I got disheartened after rewriting this chapter nearly twenty times in two weeks, and then getting distracted by things like Life is Strange (I swear, that game plays subliminal messages that gets you absolute addicted to it) and reading the marvellous stories by Engineer4Ever and Bonesboy15. If you guys ever have the chance, check both of them out. They both write their own Percy Jackson crossovers; E4E generally writing Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossovers (my favourite being either Consul of the Underworld, or The Unrelenting Frozen Seas) and Bones writing Naruto and Percy Jackson ones (my personal favourite being the Fils de l'Amour series). They also do Reading the Story stories of each other using the canon HoO characters.**

 **Oh, and they're actually treated as a series. So E4E's Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian/Sound of Madness/Fils de l'Amour are all being read one after the other, as is Bonesboy's Reading The Ever Twisting Wind/The Unrelenting Frozen Seas/Consul of the Underworld. They're actually very fun reads.**

 **Anyway, here's the first intermission! We've got us some Persephone talking to Hestia, Persephone talking to Athena, Persephone's ever so persistent ADHD (caused by my own), and a bit of angst/brooding. So, all in all, a hopefully enjoyable read.**

* * *

— _Hestia's First Person POV_ —

I watched everyone stand upon hearing my sister's words, my oldest and youngest brother's children all looking at Poseidon's girl curiously before standing themselves. They all walked out of the Hall, the gods from the future following their respective parents. My brother seemed to stay back at first, but when Persephone looked at him, he nodded and left himself, leaving his daughter and I alone.

The girl smiled softly in my direction, her eyes that were formerly more open and expressive closed themselves off again. However, I knew what was behind the curtains she put up. Despite having watched every individual's reactions to certain topics during the readings, Persephone was the girl I'd watched the most. The girl was very much similar to her namesake (the both of them coincidentally being my nieces, though of different fathers) when she thought no one was paying close enough attention. When she was being watched or analysed, much like how my nephews were appraising her earlier, she hid her eyes behind a veil of content mixed with weariness. But when she thought no one was watching, that veil seemed to disappear and she let everything through. The pain, betrayal, everything was visible.

I returned her smile and slowly stood up from the Hearth, the flames parting way for me to step out. I few tendrils wrapped around my form as I shifted into my young-adult form—the form I saved for my family and the ones that I could see needed someone to talk to. Persephone smiled at me gratefully. Had she never seen my child form before? No, that couldn't have been. She had stayed at Camp before, and I resided in all forms of domestic fires.

"For the last several months," Persephone spoke, breaking myself out of my musings, "I've talked to you in the future." Her smile turned weary and melancholic. "Since the end of the Second Gigantomachy and my mom's death, you said you'd talk to me whenever I needed to." The girl's mother died? Despite how expectant it was, Persephone's mother having been the granddaughter of both my niece and father and all, it was still very unfortunate that she had to have died with her daughter at such a young age.

I smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry, young Persephone." She blushed and pouted. Did I say anything wrong?

"Just Percy, please auntie." I blushed a little myself. She _had_ introduced herself as 'Percy', and all of her friends called her by the name. "' _Persephone_ ' is a little too long and formal for me," she grumbled, "among my aunt's little… _dislike_ for demigods." Oh yes, there _was_ always that.

She looked back at me and the veil seemed to disappear again. I smiled softly, she and my future self must be very close, if how she spoke and acted around me were an indicator. Even when speaking to my younger brother, she seemed very guarded and distant. Yet when speaking to her friends, lovers, and even myself, she was much more open. Though I do wonder what happened between the two of us to build that sort of connection in the future.

Her stare seemed to get distant again. "I helped you in the future." Her voice also seemed to be somewhere else, possibly from her own time. Helped me? "Get your throne back," she continued, "from Dionysus."

My eyes widened in shock. "But-But…" I stuttered. I had given my throne up for a reason. Olympus could _not_ have an uneven amount of seats in power. There would be no middle ground, there'd always be a side that would win. I also did not wish for any serious fights between my family—of course, the fights were unavoidable, but hindsight as 20/20 after all. "The balance of Olympus! My family!" I cried.

Perseph—Percy's vision got more distant, and her smile once again changed, though it became mostly melancholic. "Dionysus was removed from the council." What? How did she manage that? Despite how Zeus acted about Dionysus, he _did_ love his son after all. Obviously more than his sister. "Alcohol is no longer a major part of the Western's lifestyle, nor is theatre or ritual madness. It made no sense to keep a deity whose domains are no longer major to Western Civilisation on the Council."

Of course, it made sense. "But, what about Hades?" I asked. "Death and wealth have always been major to the West, and yet my brother—" I may have spat that out on accident, though I _am_ still disappointed and angry that my brother was _still_ not allowed a spot on the council "—still refuses him a seat on the council."

Her smile grew wide this time—the same sort of crooked smile that Poseidon and our father would get. She definitely took after her father and great-grandfather, though hopefully she only got a few quirks from Saturn. I frowned, that smile was the one the two would get when they were planning either a prank or, in father's case, a harsh punishment to anyone that spoke or acted against him. Why would she be smirking now?

Her next words answered my question. "Did I mention that there are now _sixteen_ Seats of Power on the Council?" Wait, hold on. Sixteen seats?

"That's… a lot of seats." Of course, "a lot" was a huge understatement. The Seats of Power represent the ideas and powers that the Western Civilisation held above all others—the Sky and Marriage once being the highest held at the highest in the Pantheon, thus why my siblings held as the King and Queen.

However, because of wishing for the Council to be more controllable, my brother had forbade more than twelve council seats, and made the mortals' minds unable to hold more than twelve ideals and powers above all—a decision that I was, and still am, against.

The girl nodded, maintaining her grin. "Whom all hold seats in your time, then?" I was honestly curious. Had it been anyone else, I'd have just looked into her mind. Yet it seemed impossible to do it to her. It was easy to do it with her companions—yet Percy's mind was sealed tight to me.

She raised her hands to tick them off. "From order of least importance to most importance," she started, looking sick at the word 'importance', "Demeter, Hermes, Ares, Zeus,—" Wait, what? _Zeus_ is only the twelfth important of _sixteen_? "—Hades, Poseidon,—" I snorted softly. So the Big Three weren't nearly as "big" anymore. "—Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo,—" Oh Artemis was going to have a hay day when she learns that her _brother_ is more important than her in the modern world. "—Athena, Hera, you,—" Fourth important? Me? Really? "—Nico, Thalia, and…" Percy blushed a little, most likely out of embarrassment. I did raise a curious eyebrow. It wasn't every day that you see a demigod turned _Queen of Olympus_ be embarrassed at being what she was. If Heracles had been the King of Olympus, that boy would be unable to shut his mouth about it. "Well… myself, I guess?"

I stared at her, a little dumbfounded. Zeus wasn't the King of Olympus anymore—Hades (sorry, brother), he wasn't even that _important_ anymore to the West. Neither were any of my other brothers—even Demeter, the sister that had _always_ been worshipped above nearly all of the other Olympians had fallen to among the _least_ important of them.

"H-How did all of _that_ happen?" Not only had the shift in the power structure of the Council been on such a high level, but it had happened so _quickly_. I'd been watching Poseidon's girl here and there since she'd been born—with my brother's permission, of course—and she was only seven at this point. The future version of that girl looked no older than seventeen, eighteen at most.

"Ten years from now," she started, "after the end of the Second Gigantomachy, Zeus and the rest of the Council all offered us a great boon for assisting Olympus and preventing its demise—for Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I, for the second time in our lives. They offered us all a wish, as well as godhood." Of course. My youngest brother was thick-headed and paranoid, but he wasn't an ungrateful idiot. Though his pride _did_ seem to hide that fact. "I was sort of…" she blushed, "… _unconscious_ , for lack of a better word, after using too much energy against Gaea and Polybotes, so I don't know what anyone else's wish was. But I wished for you to get the respect you deserved." I blushed. "Zeus was angry, of course, but I made sure to make the entire Council on the Styx, so he had to go through with it."

I smiled kindly at the girl. "And what made you accept godhood? You don't seem like the type of person that would want to leave behind your mortal companions."

To my surprise, she giggled a little bashfully. "I… well, I _didn't_ accept godhood." Of course she didn't. Wait… then _how_ was she a goddess? And the _Queen_ at that? "I denied godhood, having been the last person to be asked, and instead made another request of the Council."

"And that was…?"

She gave a tiny smile. "I requested that the council make a companionship between the Greek and Roman camps—like a sort of 'study abroad' sort of program, y'know?" I knew, of course. "Roman and Greek half-bloods would be allowed to go between camps for a few weeks a month—make new friends, get training in more combat aspects, things like that. And as a result, I requested that Athena. Annie, and Hephaestus construct a city similar to _Nova Roma_ —Camp Half-Blood's own _Ν_ _έ_ _α_ _Αθήνα_." 'New Athens'? Well, the girl never said she was original. Though I _was_ still confused as to how she was still a goddess when she had turned down godhood. She continued, "Thals, Nico, and Annie all looked upset that I'd turned down godhood—and of course Zeus was pissed that I'd done it a _second_ time. But they grudgingly accepted that it was my decision.

"Later that day, after the celebrations had ended, the Moirai came in order to give my friends their domains." She giggled a little, "I remember Zeus' little bit of anger mixed with pride when he'd heard that Thalia had taken his domains of the Sky, Law, and Justice from him, as well as Jason getting the winds. But I guess, as the God of Lightning and Thunder, he'd still be able to use the winds to his advantage, so he wasn't _too_ angry." I remembered how my youngest brother's shock had been laced with hints of anger as well when his daughter introduced herself, and giggled slightly. "Then they turned to me and glared at me," she shuddered. "Like, they all glared at me as if they wanted me _dead_.

"Then, they began to speak to me. Atropos said that I wasn't _supposed_ to give up godhood this time." Even before she became the Goddess of Fate, she was _still_ unable to go against the Moirai? "She said something about how it was because of my father, the sea being unrestrained and unpredictable and all that—" I giggled. Poseidon said that a lot whenever he went against Zeus' orders. "—Clotho said something about how she'd spun my String from birth, and how Lachesis made sure Atropos cut it at the right moment—when it came to my choice of taking godhood or not. When Clotho had realised her sister had come to kill me, she had to do something she'd _never_ done before."

What could the Spinner have done to keep her sister, the _Inflexible_ Protogenoi of Fate, from killing the daughter of Poseidon? "They all flashed into the Hall of Clotho began to _add_ thread into my String, prolonging my life." To say I was shocked would be another dramatic understatement. Clotho _never_ took a String and added to it. Khaos made sure the three sisters knew that once Lachesis told Atropos to cut the thread that it was _never_ to be added on to.

"They explained that my survival was crucial to the survival of Olympus and to the West, and so they gave me an ultimatum." Before she even told me, I knew what the ultimatum was. "Either the Olympians offer me immortality and I accept it, or we do nothing and I die right there and watch from the Void as everything I knew and loved got torn down by a revived Kronos and a reawakened Gaea." Her face turned grim as she clenched her fists together, her sea-green eyes flashing gold briefly. "I was so angry, I wanted to shout, 'Why can't I just live out my life happily and grow old with my loved ones!'"

I could feel the ground begin to shake slightly, and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders. Her golden eyes faded back to her sea-green and the ground nearly immediately stopped. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, looked in my direction, and smiled sadly. "Thanks, auntie, I lost control for a bit." I smiled back and nodded. It seems that becoming a goddess and obtaining her own domains didn't keep her from having access to her inherited powers from Poseidon.

Percy started speaking again before I was able to ask her. "Instead of yelling, I had to grudgingly accept." Her eyes narrowed again. "No matter what I wanted, I couldn't bear to be the cause of the West's end." Her eyes faintly glowed gold again, and I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. It was obvious she didn't want to live for eternity—or for however long she'd live until she faded. Though, thinking about her domains, the odds of her fading for any reason besides being weakened enough in battle are little to all out non-existent. "And so, there it happened. The Moirai started the christening, and bam, new Goddess of Time and Fate, among other things, and new Queen of Olympus."

She laughed a little and smiled grimly. "Man, was Hera pissed about _that_." Yes, I imagined she would be angry. My little sister had always liked being in power—having been the youngest daughter. "Even Zeus was upset, but mainly because they then booted him from his position as King." She rolled her eyes. "It's very ironic, if you think about it. The youngest son and daughter of Kronos and Rhea happened to be the _most_ like their father."

I will admit that I laughed a little at the comment, imagining how my younger brother and sister would react if they had heard that.

"Anyway," she continued, "once my christening was over, the change in the power structure of Olympus happened nearly instantly. Apollo's eyes started to glow and a mist came out of his mouth—almost like when the Oracle is possessed by the Oracle of Delphi's spirit, but it was… different somehow." Wait, different? It couldn't have been… Necessity? "He started to speak, but it wasn't his voice, nor the Oracle's voice. It was a much older and much more powerful voice." So it was, "Ananke, the long since faded Protogenoi of Fate and Necessity." I raised a pleased eyebrow at her. It was a little surprising that the girl would know of Ananke, a primordial that faded near the end of the First Age, while nearly the rest of history has forgotten of her existence—even many of the Gods and nigh all of the Titans.

"Ananke spoke through Apollo about how 'change was coming'," Percy continued, the faraway look in her eyes returning, "and how Zeus would need to accept it, or fade." She paused to laugh softly again. "And…" she stopped, her eyes glowing a pale green. The girl cringed and nodded, muttering something much too quiet for even me to hear. "Sorry, auntie," she spoke, "but I can't tell you anymore right now. Lady Ananke wants me to show the Olympians the entirety of the events as a whole later."

I pouted a little, but nodded acceptingly. "I guess you better go," I said. "Your friends must be waiting for you, and you look like you need to eat."

She blushed and looked away a little. "Actually," she whispered, "why don't you go? I'll stay in the Hall for a bit." I gave her a stern look, and she sighed. "Athena's on her way back to the Hall, and I need to ask her about something." I sighed, but nodded, getting up from the hearth. "Have a good lunch, Auntie," she spoke, smiling softly and… sadly at me? "And please, make sure to keep everyone under control, so that they can actually speak as… well," she sighed and smiled whimsically, "as a family." I nodded and smiled at her, turning towards the door and walking out. Before the door closed, I swear I heard her mutter "Khaos knows how long they'll have left to do so."

* * *

— _Persephone's Third Person POV_ —

I went back and plopped back onto the loveseat, sighing. I looked around the empty Hall, smiling morosely while reminiscing about my time—could it even be _called_ reminiscing when the memories were about future events? Hades if I know. _Everything_ is in the past for me, even—Nope. Stop right there Percy, none of those depressing thoughts right now. You guys are here to stop that from happening, to make the future you see nothing but… well… a myth. Chaos, how did Khronos and Kronos _deal_ with this?

Maybe always seeing everything is what drove great-grandfather… grandfather… whatever he is to me into that insanity. From what I remember Auntie teaching me, Kronos wasn't always the oppressive douche he turned into. When she were born, Kronos had not yet heard of the prophecy, and so had raised Hestia has if she had been a little Titan, not a godling. Of course, once he had learnt of the prophecy, he quickly devoured Hestia and proceeded to do so to the rest of his children when they were born.

I'm starting to think it wasn't just his lust for power that led him to that decision.

"Everyone wants to know the future," I quietly growled, "never once do they consider the ramifications of having that knowledge."

"Just like when they wish to have true knowledge," Athena's voice sounded from the doors, "yet don't consider the pain and sadness that could come from knowing all."

I glanced up and gave her a wry grin, rebuilding my walls. "So says the Goddess of Knowledge."

"As nothing but a response to the Goddess of Time."

"Touché."

Aaaaaaand, silence. I sighed softly, looking at my great-grandmother's eyes. "You wish to ask me something?" she asked me, arching a regally trimmed brow. Of course. Did she read my mind, or could she just tell? "It was written in your eyes. This is the first time I've read your mind since you've arrived."

I stood wearily. "Yeah," I started, "how is it that my mother didn't know about her being a legacy? Shouldn't she have been attacked, especially since she's a granddaughter of Saturn?"

Athena's eyes narrowed slightly at the Roman name, her form flickering briefly to Minerva—wait, hold up. I never interacted with the Roman council, did the Hall have a different layout during the Roman council meetings? I mean, considering the difference in power structure, and with Bellona replacing Minerva.

"That is a very good question…" Athena muttered, knocking me out of my ADHD ramble. "I'd have to ask your dad if he smelt any bit of immortal blood on her…" Her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. "The Titan ichor may have helped block the scent produced from godly ichor, maybe even have fully cancelled it out. Though… I'm sure that would have made your dad curious."

"Or she may have smelt like a distant legacy, which would explain her being clear-sighted," I added. The theory sounded plausible, but like she said, we'd have to ask my dad. I shrugged. "Sorry, it was just a question I'd been wondering."

The goddess of wisdom stared at me curiously, her eyes surfing over my frame. I arched a brow and cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Sorry," she said, her eyes snapping back to mine. "You're so unlike any other child Poseidon has ever had."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "That's… well… that's not what you've said about me where I come from." At her curious glance, I continued, "Well, until you learnt I was your legacy, you'd tell me that I was _just_ like all of dad's children."

Athena let lose a "Hmm…" of contemplation. "I assume that was simply my bias towards your father," she admitted. "As you know, Poseidon is not well known for having mortal daughters." Understatement of the millennia. More like he's more well known for generally _not_ having mortal daughters. "Of course, there were Aethusa and Kymopoleia, but those two are the only ones whose names the Muses still sing of these days. Songs that only we on Olympus hear."

Oh yes, my two sisters—one of which birthed Eleuther to Apollo, and the other married Briareos (though I think he was going by the name Aegaeon at the time) after the First Gigantomachy. I've never met my sisters, nor do I _ever_ meet them in my timeline. I think because they're either dead or faded… Honestly, I'd rather have died than have been cursed to fade eventually. At least I knew that when I died I'd be forgotten nearly instantly, like my sister Euadne, as compared to slowly being forgotten about. Though, I'd probably end up like Khronos and just fall into a slumber somewhere in the river of Time, considering the immortality that is Time itself.

I shivered a little. Hopefully I didn't go out like my sister Lamia. I'd quite like to _not_ be cursed into being a monster by a vengeful goddess. Could gods even be turned into monsters?

"Persephone?" Athena's voice knocked me out of my thoughts, with me responding with an automatic, "Percy."

"Uhh…" I scratched the nip of my neck sheepishly. "Sorry… We haven't been immortals for that long, we're really only baby immortals to you guys, so our ADHD is still there."

The answer seemed to placate her, and then she smiled. "And just so you know, gods cannot be turned into monsters unless the Moirai or Khaos will it so." I think it went unsaid that she didn't know of any time when a deity was turned into an immortal monster, and really, I couldn't think of one either.

Any other bit of conversation that could have happened was instantly cut off by a massive rumbling in the Hall. Both my and Athena's eyes snapped to attention as we tried to sense the cause.

"I assume you're not the one causing this?" she asked a little hysterically. And honestly, if I weren't feeling a little similar, I probably would have chuckled or something at her face.

But I wasn't much better.

"N-No! And it's not dad either!"

Okay, so I guess I was a bit more hysterical than she let on. What of it? I'm sorry that I don't have a very tight hold on my emotions after recently getting out of Tartarus and seeing—

My dad burst the doors to the Hall open. "Percy! Stop this earthquake!" Oh gee, thanks dad. If only I'd have thought of that, or was even causing the quake in the first place.

Though before I could sass him, the three of us were tossed out of the Hall by… something. Truly, how rude. You're supposed to _wait_ 'till someone's done with being snarky before interrupting. Ugh, the nerve of those primordial forces. Was there a primordial of gravity, or does that just fall into Lady Khaos' domain?

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES IS HAPPENING!"

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON USING _MY_ NAME!"

Oh, right. The crowd of flustered gods and the whole earthquake in the Hall situation. Damn you, ADHD. Damn you to the deepest level of the Pit.

Actually, no. I don't need a hyperactive Primordial of Creation and Destruction that couldn't pay attention to anything for longer than a few minutes at most. I'd truly fear for existence.

Oh, and the earthquake stopped. Well isn't that nice of whoever caused it?

Khaos I need sleep. Now I understand why Apollo and Athena, despite her strict persona, never seemed to be 'there' during council meetings. Always knowing and seeing everything really gets tiring and truly wears the will down to nothing. So happy that we don't have our thrones, or else—

"Hey guys, it's the Hall from _our_ time!"

…Damn you Khaos.

* * *

 **Sooooooo, what'd you guys think? Hope you all enjoyed the awkward blending of different accounts of mythology—like my using the account of Aethusa being a mortal daughter of Poseidon, instead of a daughter born to Poseidon by Alcyone (but was still bedded by Apollo). And the Moirai was a fun situation, considering there are three varying accounts of the three sisters of Fate. As you can see, I decided to blend Hesiod's "The Theogony" and Plato's "Republic"—making them daughters of Nyx and the protogenoi of Fate, while having them only take up that mantle because Ananke, the original protogenoi of Fate faded eons before the series.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed by totally not bullshit and totally not plot hole filler explanation as to why Sally didn't have to deal with monsters before Persephone was born. Really, if you think about it the way that I did, it's actually pretty logical. I couldn't find any records of mortal children born of Titans (besides the ones like Hecate and such, deities that have just been accepted as third generation deities instead of the second generation that they are), so the scent would be both familiar while also being unfamiliar—Persephone's granddad didn't smell like a demigod, but he still smelt like a demi-deity, Saturn. And I doubt the monsters would be very keen on attacking anyone that smelt like the Crooked One, even demi-deities.**

 **The entire hierarchy used for the Olympians was a huge issue with me. I get that people would be thinking that, with someone like Persephone as the Queen of Olympus, there'd be no hierarchy, with all the deities being as important as the other. Unfortunately, that's not so. Persephone understands that Olympus depends entirely on Western Civilisation. And unfortunately, the West does not believe that** _ **everything**_ **is equal. There are concepts, ideals, and even Earthly elements that people hold above the others—for example, loyalty and family. Both are** _ **extremely**_ **important concepts to the West, yet many would hold loyalty above family, whether it be loyalty to your friends, to your country, to** _ **your**_ **ideals, whatever.**

 **Crafting the hierarchy required quite a bit of thought and consideration, with one major question—what concepts do the West believe in the most? As is stated earlier, Time and Fate are essentially eternal, thus Persephone became the Queen. I put Nico and Thalia at the top for actually rather simple reasons—Thalia's basically taken Zeus and Ourenos' place as the Ruler of the Heavens, while also representing the law and justice. Nico represents Darkness (a domain that humans are naturally afraid of) and Fear in general. Grudges and fear both can easily make humans lose control of themselves.**

 **And then from there, it was all about the base ideals of the West—equality, peace, a sense of love and home, technological and mental advancement, etc. I was** _ **very**_ **tempted to move Hera lower, especially after the whole Ashley Madison issue. But decided against it, if purely to spite Zeus. Besides, I don't mind Hera. She may be a bitch to the demigods, but considering she's the Goddess of Marriage, and many demigods are born outside of marriage, it makes sense why she instinctually hates them. It's just amplified for children of Zeus/Jupiter.**

 **And… I think that's it for now. The next chapter will be the Hall from Persephone's time, as well as a recount of what happened when they all became deities. That should be up… preferably sometime in the next week or two, it will most likely be longer though because I'm also working on Child of Greece and Rome, as well as a new Life is Strange fic. I have the prologue for that done, so that should also be up sometime later today (to see if people are actually interested in reading).**

 **さようなら、みんなさん～**


End file.
